


The Walk in Appointment

by Akumidori



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumidori/pseuds/Akumidori
Summary: NOTE: Some characters and tags don't apply until later chapters.--The Doctor usually is left to his own devices. A series of encounters makes the connections he has in the Fog more complicated with the possibility of it all becoming a tangled mess. From his relations with the Survivors to his fellow Killers can he keep a balance of what he was brought to the Fog for?OROne fan's attempt to make content about the Killer they main while throwing the light to some survivors and other Killers along the way. Some character portrayals are based on the fan's playing experience and matches they have had.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Alright just to get this out of the way: I am in the camp that doesn't mind The Doctor's Archive entries while some find them to contradict his original lore text. I attempt throughout this work to try keeping both lore text dumps in mind as I write.  
> \--  
> This chapter is rather short but I should have the next chapter up rather shortly.

He sat up quickly when he realized he had dozed off into blankness. Those were one of two consistent types of dreams he has ever since arriving to this strange realm. His mindset and skills had attracted a strange power to him. He preferred the blank dreams as otherwise he would be staring at a strange web like structure that he felt compelled to collect various things off of while watching the things he had not taken be consumed by darkness. It was one of the side effects of being here in this realm. The dreams were mild compared to what it had done to him physically. For the power that rules this realm had decided to gift him many a boon in exchange for conducting trials of survival and slaughter. He bore the burns that came from his body’s adjustment becoming a living conduit of electricity. Cables and wire poked out from various places on his body much like veins. A top his head was a set of metal bars that seemed bolted to his skull that was a nuisance if he wanted to do more than stand and sit he had adjusted to the weight and made it work.

He glanced over to a bookcase that had an anatomical display of a head. It was wearing the strapped contraption he normally wore when he was sent to conduct a trial. He couldn’t help but scratch at his cheek feeling the marks that the straps left on his face due to having to spend long periods of time in the headgear. Another issue of wearing these straps for so long was his eyes seemed to have atrophied their ability to remain open as there were wires that clipped around them to keep them wide open while strapped in. It took effort to retrain his eyes to hold open on their own unassisted and a lot of scratching at his own eyeballs to work out to remove and re-clip the wires consistently without help. At least the mouth guards were much simpler to manipulate without a mirror.

Drifting from there his eyes set to the papers on the wall, certificates and diplomas. Faded and worn they still bore his name, Herman Carter. However it was not this that he was referred to here. The subjects call him The Doctor. Herman had gotten use to responding to this. After all it happened to be the same name given by the prisoners he used to work with in the world he was from. His colleagues, Killers as the subjects called them, seem to vary if they happen to learn he had a name beyond his moniker.

Herman pushed himself off the couch that he had moved to one wall of the office. An office normally cut off from the rest of the building when it was being used as a trial site. When not in use the space was his to command to a degree which included having this office accessible. This was his little slice of the Entity’s strange realm. His personal retreat away from maze like hallways and numerous bathrooms. It shared a number of similarities to the office that was reachable during the trials. Both were pops of warm color compared to the harsh cold grays of the rest of the institute. It did not help that the area was seemingly locked into an eternal winter made the offices also feel the warmest rooms to be in. His personal one was tucked much further than the reception area unlike the other office. It was here in his true office that his colleagues and subjects alike were likely to find him. For the most part Herman was left to his own devices outside of the trials.

He had gone to his desk to refresh himself what he was last doing before letting himself space out on the couch when he heard the clatter of tools out in the hall. He rushed to his door not bothering to gear up. As his hand rested on the door frame he pushed a bit of his gifted power of electricity out. This caused a number of the hall lights to brighten momentarily. He stood there surveying what was lit up. A quiet chuckle escaped from him as he called out a greeting to see if he would have a response. More than anything he just wanted to find the person before they found him. The laugh hid the moment of panic he felt. He let the lights die as he stepped out into the hall to look for the tools that had fallen.

Out of habit Herman glanced to the walls and floor for the odd scratch marks he used to locate subjects during trials when not following their screams. Frowning at seeing none he begun to clean up the area setting the cart back up right and setting the tools back on it once he had found the source of the noise. Perhaps the Entity was having a moment with him to remind him to be on his toes. Finishing that he balled one of his hands concentrating on it briefly before releasing a burst of electricity that shot forth around him. He heard a stifled screech off to his left. There was indeed a visitor. Herman swiftly made his way over to that direction. In a trial Herman would be able to see through the walls briefly what he had hit, but currently he had no such sight. He only had his ears to filter out the sounds of the building and himself.

“Running will not help either of us. We can chat,” Herman called out before laughing a little.

At one point he paused to send a wave of electricity in a direction to see if he would catch them on the other side of the wall. He had done this a few times before he looped back to his actual office without an answer which annoyed him. He was not in a mood to case the whole building. However he paused in his doorway seeing someone was actually in there.

The person inside was a young Asian woman. She had been leaning a bit over his desk looking at his papers when she had froze in place. She wore a purple cardigan and simple shirt and jeans. She must have heard his shoes against the hard tile floor. She had slowly turned to look at him.

Herman spoke up, “May I help you?” the smile he sported was more to hide the fact he was spooked at her getting past him to be in here of all places.

She let out a quick breath of her own, probably had been holding back the urge to scream at being found. Her face also became a rather determined one as she spoke, “I see that even outside of the trials you are keen to shock your way around places.”

“You didn’t speak up at all out there and I can’t see that well outside the trials,” Herman said flatly stepping in and shutting the door, “What business do you have here?” He watched as she eyed her means of leaving being closed on her, “Speak freely the worst I can do to you is fry your head for a bit. You and I know the Entity would have none of it if I dare kill you outside of a trial.”

* * *

Feng Min let the Doctor’s words play again briefly in her head as she thought of how to respond. He had closed her exit off and he still kept himself against the door. Perhaps he will move with her answer, “I wanted to talk.”

“Then talk,” He said.

“Let’s sit and talk,” She looked over to the chair that was near her and sat in it. She waited and saw him turn a lock on the door before he went to sit at the desk.

Even without the headgear this guy wore he was unnerving to look at. His eyes were the worst of it for her. They just seemed to be two pinpoints of pure light. Eyes that seemed to be waiting on her to speak again. Nearly unblinking.

“I guess first of all sorry for making the mess out there and just sliding on by you to meet you in here,” She started, “Habit you know given my role…”

The Doctor nodded at that, “Go on. Your purpose for being here today?” how he said this was very much clinical in nature.

“You know how we, the survivors, must hunt around things to maybe help us endure the trials. We have been having an issue with stuff relating to medical…” Feng Min started to explain when a large hand was raised to pause her.

“And what makes you think I will help? After all during those trials I have a task that must be completed. Any means of ensuring I can do that task is always helpful.”

“Because being too quick during the trial doesn’t do anyone good not even the Entity?” Feng Min put up the idea.

“I see what you are saying: too quick to get good results,” He nodded smiling, “Fine. However I ask for a favor in return.”

“Of what?” she blinked.

“I have a list actually,” the Doctor pulled at a drawer and brought out a rather dirty looking small note pad and flicked a few pages tearing a page out from it and held it for her to take.

She took it with some hesitancy. She silently started to read it to herself. The writing was all in caps and fairly readable which surprised her given the Killer before her. It was a list of rather random assortment of items, “…an umbrella stand?”

“I have plans for them,” He answered rather simply.

Perhaps she did not want to know what he needed the things for, they were simple to keep an eye out for and retrieve for him. He could have asked for something far worse of a favor.

“Bringing me at least two things from that list and we can start this trade proper,” He smiled again before getting up.

It was time to leave. She felt this without him saying it. Their time was up and she let the Doctor guide her to one of the exit areas with the list in hand after he unlocked the office door.

“Don’t take too long with that!” He pushed her forward to get her on her way causing her shoulder to tense as a bit of static had pushed itself into her.

It did not take long for the fog to guide her back to the campfire. Only a few of her peers were gathered around.

“So how did it go?” Claudette asked, she had been sitting on one of the logs tying up small bundles of flowers.

“We might be able to get what we wanted,” Feng Min said holding up the piece of paper, “He gave me a list of things he is searching for and if we can bring him any of these he would make a trade.”

“What on Earth could Sparky want that isn’t in his mad house?” Jake asked.

Feng Min approached the two to get them to huddle around her to read the list by the light of the fire.

“An umbrella stand?” Jake gave her a look.

“Don’t ask,” Feng Min shook her head.


	2. Field Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trial chapter because the souls trapped in the Fog are here for these things.  
> OR  
> The Doctor must do his assigned task even if is rather numbing sometimes to do. He finds ways to keep it interesting for himself. After all there was a level of pride to be had at being somewhat good at wiping out whole teams of trial subjects.

The trials kept Herman’s mind somewhat occupied as it could be one after another with hardly a break in between sometimes. Yes stripping everything down to the bare basics these were repetitive and numbing for both parties he felt. However he pushed through with taking into account how each run does play out differently even if the goals never change. New variables would be found. It also meant setting aside matters that were outside of trials, otherwise bias would form. There were enough of those that form during trials. As it would turn out this trial was one of those heavily biased ones.

He had been the last to cast forth an offering to the fire that sent these things to the Entity. Offerings were generally to plea for changes to the trial before it starts. What Herman had thrown in was an odd ivory skull charm that he knew would give him the freedom to personally eliminate a subject from the trial. The subject needed to have felt the pain of being hooked at least once for the Entity to grant him such permission. His choice had came upon seeing who was entering with him. There were two subjects that brought him great annoyance so this personal request was just in case he needed one of them to be out sooner rather than later.

The subject known as Nea decided to be more daring in her antics. The little witch had kept blinding him out of taking subjects to the hooks for a lot of this trial. As much as he wanted to hunt her down and punish her he had to be mindful of their objective. He was better off keeping the others busy with their wounds. It slowed their progress and gave him time to find them. The flashlight had compounded the issue of where he was for the trial. The godforsaken cornfields. Even for as tall as he was his sight struggled against the crops at times.

Whispers of madness gave Herman enough of an idea that a subject or two had to be near where he was. He let forth a burst of static around him. Taking a quick survey of his immediate area noticed and heard what the static had found him. There were two near each other. He guessed where they had moved to once he saw the edges of the scratch marks the subjects left behind during these things. He had found Dwight, a man who seemed to have been plucked from an office cubical, had the worst luck of this trial. If he had been counting correctly one more trip to the hook would remove this subject from the current trial. It had been easy to send Dwight down to the ground after landing a rather hard swing to the man’s legs as Dwight tried to hurdle over an open window. This had caused the young man to face plant into the ground with a bit of his leg still hooked against the window frame. Carefully climbing over the window to join Dwight’s side of the window went to scoop him up, but paused. Herman heard someone approaching them. A quick count down in his head he tried to look around for a path to take before Dwight could crawl too far from him. Hoisting the man onto his shoulder with little effort he could see he wasn’t too far from a hook.

**Click click**

It started from his right eye the beginnings of a blinding light that tried to overtake his vision. He looked up to the sky just enough to fend off the light while still making his way to the nearby hook. He could hear steps still following him. With little effort he hoisted Dwight onto the hook quickly turning to make a guess as to where Nea had ran off seeing that she could not make the save this time. He had to move away from the dying screams of Dwight to get to better hear the voices that were still whispering their nothings to him. Even on the death the whispers kept going. There was still someone near the area and went searching.

**Click Click Click**

Herman paused. Every bit of him wanted to find her for the taunting gesture. He spun around away from the noise and did what he could to ignore the voices long enough to have them stop. He would deal with her later still even if she was a fool for staying so near where someone died. He returned to checking on the generators having to give a few swift charged up kicks to cause havoc to the machine with a little surprise if they aren’t careful at trying to work on it again. A few seconds after he left one of the machines a loud explosive boom echoed throughout the field telling him someone blew it big time.

* * *

Kate stared at the generator with a glare. Of course it would have some static built up on it. It was the Doctor they were against. She had to think quickly for that sound would surely alert the killer over here but it was so close to being done. She backpedaled enough to get behind a rusty barrel and tried to ease herself further out of view as her heart begun to pound hard in her chest. She started to look to which direction she was going to try for when her heart felt like it was going to leave her chest and she was bathed in red light. She hardly got moving when she felt the spiky thing of a weapon strike her back. She had taken too long on her decision and just went for the direction she was last looking. She did not want to be shocked into numbness. She had hoped to hit the vault before the shock would hit her. She cleared it only to land into a static field of sorts and screeched. Quickly she bolted to the left expecting him on her right. A quick glance behind her saw she had guessed his path correctly and went into the fields to let the crops conceal her.

It was hard for her to see about as much as it was for the Killer as she lost track of the mad man briefly but the noise thudding in her ears told her he was still very much on her heels. However the distinct metallic clang heard by all told her that a generator was fully powered on. A quick glance for the source saw it had came from the one she had been at. Someone must have swooped in after she pulled the Doctor away from there. She wondered if this would have him stop and seek the remaining generators. After all they had about two left to go.

However as she reached the end of the field the hellish noise that seemed to accompany this man was still very much throbbing in her ears. She took a left hoping for the upcoming vault only to come short while screaming. She hadn’t heard the wind up to this shock wave somehow and it caught her dead on. The stun was long enough to be sent to the ground by a brutal swing from behind. She was lifted shortly afterwards and she tried her best to buck and kick her way off. The response was the hand around dug in hard. The grip was firm and soon she was easily hoisted onto a nearby hook. Hearing the pounding leave her be finally let herself hang limply to save her strength. She was going to need it if she wasn’t picked up quickly.

Jake had slipped away as fast as he could once he got the machine on. Out of all them for this trial he was one of the last to found when it came to facing off against the Doctor. He hardly let noise escape him. However his vision was filled with static. It wasn’t quite enough to force him to sit and clear his head out yet but he was dangerously close. However his senses became numb quite suddenly and now his ears were being assaulted by whispers. The visions of the monster now were appearing more consistently as he tried to stay on the move. He was dimly aware that there was a chance that the Doctor could see what he was seeing as well and follow him through those as well.

He hoped Nea was going for the unhook as he ducked into what had been dubbed as the Killer’s shack. This iteration of the fields did not have the basement in here thankfully. He took to a corner and tried to peer through the window carefully to see if he was indeed being pursued. The low but rather shrill siren in his head said otherwise as he realized he could see just enough of the Doctor that the other probably caught sight of him as well. It became cat and mouse around the shack trying to confuse his way out into safety however he must have taken the jump through the window just slow enough to feel his back get slammed into. He did what he could with the burst of panicked speed he felt upon being hit and took to the fields. Instead of being one with the corn he became one with a spiked object as his vision had been filled with static long enough to lose sight of his path. He had spun himself back into the Doctor who had followed him into the field. He had been spared the hook until this point and now he was strung up on one rather quickly. He had not noticed that Kate had been saved during his chase.

A noise got Nea to look up briefly from tending to Kate’s wounds that told her that Jake had been found and hooked. They were so far from each other at this point. She needed Kate to go back to working on generators while she went to rescue Jake. She pointed off to her right of where Kate should go once she was patched up. Nea had a lot of ground to cover before Jake would need to fight off the claws of the Entity trying to pull him out of the trial to do whatever it does before they were sent back to the campfire before the gates were opened.

She heard the odd roar of electricity race to her and this forced a scream from her throat, she hissed out a few choice words knowing her position was given away. She had to press on and hoped that the Doctor had not chosen to seek her out. She got to Jake and yanked him off before the claws had fully manifested. They needed to get away in case her action would cause the Doctor to turn back at the noise. They went to a small walled area and tried to keep themselves from being easily spotted before trying to heal up. Jake was muttering some nonsense which told her he needed to snap out of it before he was going to be much use again.

Distant noise of static filled her ears causing the silence around her to feel loud. She had to ignore it for now and prepare her next move. Once she felt Jake would be fine had left him to clear his head out. Kate’s screams cut through her thoughts as she arrived to a generator that had some work done on it. Of the Killers Nea hated to go against the Doctor. Her throat and lungs would be raw and burning even after the trial would be done for all the screaming he forced her to do through his vile powers. It wasn’t too long before it was clear that Kate got hooked. She had to stop her work, she had to rescue Kate. She had to hope enough time had passed to not cross paths immediately with the Doctor.

Once she got there, she had to quickly yank the poor girl off and went to try patching her up. If the Killer was going to come straight back she would try to keep him from downing Kate again. Both girls strained to hear around them. Whatever aura that clued the Survivors to a Killer’s approach the Doctor’s was far larger than many of the other Killers they faced. It had always felt he was usually not too far from them no matter where they were in a given trial space. Thus is was always a bit tricky to guess his actual position at times. They had to chance this heal job being right at the hook. Kate was starting to straighten when both heard a hellishly low siren drone. They booked it going to the right. Nea had let herself fall a bit behind to take a hit in case he was already on their heels at this point.

* * *

Herman only took a brief glance to the ground by the time he got to the hook that he had set Kate onto earlier. He had enough of a trail search from and soon he could push out a bit of his power to enhance the tracking. He had only stopped hearing the whispers briefly as he tried to follow the scratches. It would be his luck that he would only find Kate and not the one who saved her. A find was a find currently and taking a sharp bit of junk to the shoulder was the least of his concerns if the girl was daring enough to do it.

He saw just enough movement to his left to get his attention and went to it. He approached a tree seeing just enough of a person to start trying to go around for a swing. He must have caught them off guard as they had not realized the direction he had came from. The swing connected and the woman before him scream fleeing from the trees. She had a damn flashlight in her hand, he had found Nea. She was the only one not hooked during this current trial. He was going to correct this and went on the chase. It had taken Herman longer than he would have liked to track her down but once she hit the ground a generator came to life not too far from them. Through his teeth came a loud annoyed huff. There was only one left needed to get the gates powered. He went to pick her up. He then saw a hook was a little ways but not too out of the way for him to venture to. He had been halfway there when a bright light over took his vision. He lost his grip of Nea and heard her bolting somewhere behind him. The light faded just enough for him to find who had done that.

**Click click click**

Oh it was on Mr. Park. However Herman lost track of both flashlight wielders after a few seconds. He cast forth a burst still hearing whispers about him. He only heard one scream but his gut told him two were hit. He sought out whoever these were. He still needed Nea to have meeting with the hook but a plan was forming.

* * *

Nea looked at Jake with an apologetic face before the pair went on the move again. He had been trying to patch her up when a wave of static rushed through them and she had screamed. However it seemed they were just a bit slow to leave as the low dull noise that alerted them to how near the Doctor was currently pounded between their ears and more fervent. She didn’t quite hear when Jake was hit but a glance behind she caught his back moving a bit faster than her. They had to split up. Just as the thought came to her was when she hit the ground. She had missed the Doctor shifting his attention to her. She waited to be picked up, he was literally over top of her and yet. The noise faded. She was being left to bleed out for now. She took this time to move herself just enough to hope the grass patch she found would keep her hidden for now as she tried to recover. She just needed to be mostly done for herself to be picked back up by a fellow teammate.

Jake heard Nea go to the ground and had paused to see if she was being lifted up immediately. Instead he was hearing the Doctor get closer and closer to him. He looked to his side and saw a series of broken up boarded walls. If he could just get over there and stop running long enough he could sneak his way back over to her hoping the Killer wasn’t planning on returning to her after loosing sight of him. He had gotten to about halfway there when to his right he saw a bit of red that glowed. Jake went to back peddle for confusion however he instead he found himself backing straight into the Doctor who seemed to swing in confusion making a noise that sounded startled. Apparently the Killer was not prepared for the meeting either. This panicked swing connected taking Jake to the ground. He was lifted up and he fought hard to get out. They walked past a few hooks. This was odd. Where was the Doctor taking him? The basement was nowhere near here Jake thought. They came upon the area where Nea was downed and Jake was thrown to the ground. Looking up to the Doctor who held up his left hand making a gesture that read as ‘wait one moment’. Jake felt in his core that moving after the Doctor turned around to perhaps locate where he had downed Nea earlier was a terrible move. Instead Jake tried to recover from where he was at and wondered if Kate was able to get perhaps the final generator they need finished by now.

* * *

It had not taken long to find where Nea had crawled off to. The girl had tried to become one with the grass but she wasn’t quite the right color for that. Herman lifted her knowing he wouldn’t get jumped again. He took her back to where he had Jake dropped off at which was near a hook. Upon returning saw the young man was trying to patch himself up. Cute. He let a low chuckle out this which came out as very manic and picked up in intensity when he put Nea up. He saw from his left where he had set Jake down that he had stopped trying to fix himself and was looking up to watch with a pained look on his face. He was not done and the boy knew that too. Nea had a bit before she had to put up a fight while up there so she had the best seat in the house for what came next.

Herman sheathed his weapon and started to rub his hands together. Letting the static build up in his hands as he positioned himself over the young man. He bent down hands between the head as the sparks were sent into Jake. It was over in a matter of seconds. The smell of singed hair and burnt flesh was in the air. A smell he was use to even before coming to this realm. He reached to turn the body over a small plume of black smoke rose up from the face. Straightening up to retrieve his weapon again he had cackled something fierce. He turned back to see the woman who had been such a pain this match simply stare. Nea had raised her arms up as if to fight off the hook but let them dropped when she saw he was looking at her. He dared her to try to and leave while he was right there but she didn’t move. With that he went hunting for Kate.

* * *

Kate winced hearing the tolling bell of death, she had paused on the generator she was at. That had to have been what the final offering was for this trial. A means for the Killer to do the kill themselves when otherwise they only had the hooks to use for such. From what she could see Nea was still strung up and likely the Doctor was still rather near. She had to try though. Nea had done so much for them this trial it be would wrong to wait on her to die just to have a chance for the mysterious hatch to be summoned. She had gotten to the half way point when the noise that seemed to follow this Killer became a bit overwhelming and made her think he was already in her direction. She tried to edge out of the fields just a little. However it seemed to change nothing as the drones kept wailing in her head. She felt the hairs on her neck raise as if sensing an impending lighting strike. The sound became percussive right as she realized in the midst of the scream she let out that he was about a few steps away from her now. Her head throbbed so much even as she tore back into the crops trying to get out of his sight. As much as she hope to lose him in there it wasn’t quite enough. Upon being struck only gave her more reason to run faster even if it was only for a moment it was enough to put some distance between her and her assailant.

She weaved in the momentary burst of speed. Her mind was in such a fog. She was having a hard time putting a plan together. She still had Nea to save and turned towards that direction and went that way. She huffed as she got up to the hook the other girl was on and went to retrieve her only to hear faint crying. She looked around a bit as she got Nea off from the hook. That was when she saw Jake’s body and winced. They had to move from here now if Nea wanted to be patched up from the hook. And the noise that gave her some idea of the Doctor’s position had been shifting to more urgent tones announcing his approach was near. She pulled Nea to go ahead of her. She had to take a hit at this point or else Nea was going straight back onto to a hook. They just needed to mislead him enough to safely work from the other side of the area. Kate screeched when electricity shot through her muscles.

She was just shy of a looping point when she was forced to kiss the ground. A manic giggle behind her was heard. She was lifted but promptly was dropped to her feat as the sounds of boards meeting solid object cracked around her. She quickly bolted away from the Doctor and saw Nea had fled to the side. Kate had managed to get to a pallet in time for Nea to use it against him to force her release. The sound of boards violently breaking was heard not too long after as she ducked out of sight and tried to creep out from his area. She lost track of him at this point and wondered if he had spotted Nea during that.

* * *

Herman was somewhat upset at himself. He had miscalculated how far Nea had been when the girls had split from each other initially. He should have known better. Kate had been right at a pallet. He thought he had enough time. Smashing the infernal thing of boards gave him some catharsis. He had to guess a direction. Kate as far as he was concerned had went behind him and kept running. Nea on the other hand had to choose left or right after throwing the pallet down. He took a guess and went left. Straining to hear more than the whispers that told him he was somewhere in the right direction. She was injured still she could only move so fast on him.

He got to a mess of partial walls and looked to the blood stains that led him here. He glanced around using the trail and whispers until it led to a set of lockers. The blood to him stopped at one. While the straps forced himself into a smile he pulled back on the muscles smiling more so. He understood why she tried for this. At first he pretended to ignore the lockers before he walked back to the one that the trail led to. He was greeted with a scream as he trapped Nea in there and easily lifted her on out and hauled her to a nearby hook. He had time to find the last subject before the trial came to the hatch off phase.

He had to walk a little ways from the hook to stop the noise he heard. He went around for some time and by the time the whispers began again he heard the unhook. She had to have taken quite the long way to stay out of his senses, she had barely retrieved the street artist in time. If his math was correct both girls were on death’s door now. He pushed out a ring of electricity knowing it would catch both girls. They can’t heal or do much if their brains are too fogged up with madness. He wanted Nea last so he followed the noise made by Kate. It was a very short chase as the girl happened to scream her head off at a bad time on her end that gave him a chance to cleanly take a swipe at her. That was one of two. He needed to drop Nea as well. Quickly he doubled back to the direction he last saw Nea run to letting the voices guide him to the rough area he needed to search. He heard a pained whimper from a partial wall and rounded the corner seeing Nea crouched clutching her head. She didn’t quite react in time to his swing and the blow sent her head first into the wall making a loud thunk. He briefly waited to pick her up as she didn’t move for a second but then let out a soft groan. He lifted her up and took her to the closest hook he could find in the area.

Herman walked away from the hook hearing behind him the Entity take a swift hold of Nea to take her out of the trial which left him with only Kate left. The girl had traveled some distance even with her blood loss. He only had managed to find her again only due to the hallucinations he could see that projected an image of himself. They were fairly accurate to track by and gave him some idea of where a subject was looking at the time of the projection spawning. He stood over her and easily snatched her from the ground. It was a short walk to a hook and it was a bit after hoisting her up. As if to walk from some explosion he walked away from the final subject waiting for the Entity to sense the trial’s end.

* * *

Swirling darkness became the familiar sight of the campfire and logs that surround it. Kate groaned but so was relieved her head wasn’t filled with constant static. She looked over to her right and saw Nea had a hand on Jake’s shoulder they seemed to be in a conversation when she came back from the trial they were in.

“Hey guys,” Kate greeted them with a small smile, “We did pretty good I felt…as rough as it was.”

“Yeah, we were nearly home free before he got a bit personal,” Jake nodded at that.

“I think he was saving that move for me,” Nea said, “I had been burning his eyes out for much of the trial and he can’t really close his eyes given what he wears.”

“Probably was for me anyway. I was on a rather long streak against him given I normally am able to keep a hold of my tongue despite the shit he does,” Jake shook his head, “At least he only brought in the the one for one charm and not the other.”

Kate winced, “Guess we should be thankful he was not in that sort of mood.”

They heard a bag move behind them and saw Feng Min approach the light, “Looks like I got here in time. Whoever isn’t dragged off immediately needs to babysit this. As it’s been a while since I’ve been dragged off.”

“What’s the bag for?” Kate asked.

“That the one we been using to fetch stuff with?” Jake got up from Nea to look through the bag.

“Yeah, pretty sure we got at least two big ticket items to offer,” Feng Min nodded joining Jake on the ground and when he moved enough to let her have back the bag she dug through until she pulled up a pack of blank cassettes, “Of the three places I could have went for these I lucked out on being able to just ask for them.”

“Susie?” Nea guessed.

“Yeah, they had some spares. Though I didn’t get much time to tell her the why,” Feng Min said.

“I see,” Jake said.

“You know someone who might be free enough to drop these off?” Feng Min asked.

“Adam might,” Kate offered.

“I haven’t seen him today so I didn’t think he could,” Nea said

“Well another day won’t kill us. Unless he shows up later,” Jake said before looking back to Feng Min

“Keep an eye for him if you aren’t straight back into a trial,” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This match is made up fragments of match experiences I've had with some survivor behavior being based on people I've played with and against.


	3. Doctor's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delivery has arrived.  
> OR  
> Let's hear some backstory while trying to make an exchange of goods.  
> \--  
> This almost got called Adam's Apple but I vetoed the suggestion from boyfriend.

Adam adjusted his coat to fight off the slight wind that kissed his cheeks. He hardly was ever at Léry’s. Even knowing that he was here outside of a trial it still made him nervous to walk around. The crunching of glass and tile under his feet had him scanning about him as he walked. He adjusted the strap to the backpack he wore. They had strapped on the umbrella stand to the top of the bag as if it was a bedroll so he had to be mindful of the doorways. What had Claudette say for him to look for again? His wandering led him to the operating theater. It was oddly quiet here. From the scant few times of having a trial here he was use to the buzzing and low voices from monitors that flickered snowy images. It was also fairly dark here with only the dim hall lights offering some illumination to this space. Whatever power is still in the building had to be from a back up generator or by sheer force of will on the Doctor’s part given his ability to harness electricity.

He knew where the office that was usually present in a trial but he was told there was actually a second office to look for. It was tucked further back if he heard it right. He walked out of the theater and into another set of halls that at least partially led to a bathroom or three. Adam spotted a closed door and carefully approached it. It had in cracked fogged glass and he could tell the room inside was lit. He happen to notice a sign that he would expect at a doctor’s office which actually labeled the room “Office 134”. On the door itself was a place where a sign would be but it had seemed to have long since fallen out its holder. This was not a space present in a trial. He reached out carefully knocking on the wood of the door as to not rattle the glass out.

* * *

“One moment,” Herman called out to the knocker. He clicked the pen he had been using setting it on the desk before he got up.

When he opened the door he peer down at the young black man before him. At first the Killer was puzzled due to he hardly ever saw this man at his trials. However he looked a bit past him and saw the umbrella stand and did what he could to smile in a way that was less manic and more welcoming but the man had flinched as a reaction. Quietly he sighed letting his face relax and gestured for them to come in.

* * *

To Adam it was a bit weird to see the Doctor without the straps hooked up to his face. It was still clear on his head the marks of where they normally were. Also presently the Killer was wearing a lighter lab coat that looked a bit cleaner than what was normally worn. However he could see hanging not too far was a dark coat. Both of these coats lacked sleeves. Adam had almost missed the Doctor speaking to him. He blinked.

“I said you may take a seat,” the Doctor said giving him a look.

“T-thank you,” Adam managed and took the nearby couch. He felt himself almost absorbed into the cushions once he sat down.

Across from him the Doctor had leaned on his desk and seemed to be sizing him up. The office they were in was very similar to the one present in trials yet there were small differences that slowly stood out to Adam as he took in the space he was in.

“You must be…Mr. Francis? I hardly see you so pardon if that isn’t right,” the Killer chuckled slightly.

Adam shook his head, “N-no you have it right. Adam by the way,” He slung the bag off himself earlier and pushed the umbrella stand out from its binding, “Just to stay on track…the reason I am here is I have a delivery for you.”

“I can see,” the other smiled, “anything else?”

Adam opened the bag and presented it to the Doctor.

The sound of plastic rattled as the Doctor took the bag to examine the contents the smile growing wider. He dump the contents as a few packs of cassette tapes clattered onto the surface, “Wonderful. I suppose I should honor my end then.”

Adam moved to get up but was stopped with a hand.

“We have some time, please just sit for a bit. I was finishing up some notes when you came in. I would have you wait out in the reception area. However here is far warmer. I see you at least dress a bit for the weather unlike some of the subjects I’ve had running around here,” The Killer said before tossing the bag back to Adam.

Subjects. Of course this Killer would have that view point. Though when allowed to let his eyes wander Adam did have the thought. For a Killer named the Doctor they were more of a scientist in feeling.

“I should not be too much longer,” the Doctor continued going around the desk to sit at the chair there.

The Killer had arranged the cassette packs in a neat stack on the desk to clear up space. A few seconds later pen scratching filled the office. Adam could see a concentrated look on the Doctor’s face. Adam’s own eyes fell onto the display head being used to hold the ghastly contraption the Doctor usually had on. On the walls Adam saw what looked like certificates. Curiosity got him to rise up from his seat. Pen scratching still filling the otherwise rather quiet office. Perhaps the Killer was too focused on their work to notice that he had went looking around the room. Getting a better view of the papers could see these were diplomas and certifications. Much of this related the Neuroscience and seemed to be from Yale. He then saw there was a name to these.

“I take it you enjoyed your time at Yale, Doctor?” Adam asked finally.

“Hardly. I got placed into an advanced program rather early. From there I got my true start here,” the other paused in his writing gesturing to around him meaning the building they were in, “In a way the papers up there are just ink and show. I missed out on the more normal aspects of college.”

“I see,” Adam nodded before going back to the couch to wait, “You ever wish you got to do the other aspects of college instead of taking up study and work here…I mean when this place was a real place.”

“No,” The Doctor clicked his pen closed and set it down on the desk closing the note book, “This place let me taste a freedom to explore like no other. A freedom to really look into the human mind…to have an absolute grip of it in both understanding and control. While I had wished to go elsewhere it was here at the Léry I was allowed to explore freely.”

“Explore?” Adam waited for an answer.

The response was a low chuckle, “Rules and permission often hinder progress. When they are cast aside much can be extracted and utilized. That is where I flourished. Given freedom I produced so many results,” The amount of pride in the tone got to Adam, “Of course I sought more than what was asked of me to get those results. Could not waste the opportunity I was given after all to explore to my heart’s content.”

No wonder the Entity picked up this guy as a Killer. Absolute madness. Adam pressed on his mind a thought aloud, “What were you asked to do for these results? What was being looked for?”

“Information. I give them what they seek they let me work on my methods and projects. They did not care how I got it, they just wanted what they asked for," the Doctor said with almost a shrug of indifference.

“But how were you doing so?” Adam asked again.

“You see how I work,” The Doctor gestured a bit to himself. Absently a few sparks flared up about him. It was as if for show he had channel some of his foul power out.

Adam did what he could to ignore the display of power, “Outside of the Fog that is not how you would have done it. I ask about what you did before the Fog.”

With a tone of amusement the Doctor seemed to laugh at the question, “We are getting off task to why you are here. As you can see clearly I had finished working on my notes. Come, let us get your end of the trade,” he led Adam out of the office. The sudden shift of topics threw the former teacher off his feet a bit but he quietly followed behind the Killer.

They had gotten to the other office that not too far had a staircase that led down. The basement. However this one was a bit different. It lacked the central set of four hooks in the middle. It was still lit as if to spotlight them and was the primary source of light down here. They went to a locker and when opened revealed medical boxes and supplies to make med kits. Adam waited to be instructed on what could be taken which after being told to open the backpack the pair actually worked together to efficiently fill the bag with a few boxes and some loose supplies in the other pockets.

“Call me surprised that you actually keep these around and so organized,” Adam commented.

“Well I noticed I had a few lying about that seemed to be from when the site is used for trials. I think the Entity sometimes doesn’t quite pick everything up to clean the site up. It’s something to do around here when I am not in my office,” The Doctor shrugged.

“But why?”

“Why not? Never know if there will be a day where I might need to use some of this for some reason. Have yet to really need to as the Entity has been keen to keep you subjects from being able to inflict anything too long lasting,” The Doctor explained.

Adam nodded, “I guess we just keep an eye out for things on the list that we were told about.”

“We see what goes from here,” the other said, he was turning a bit when he paused shaking his head.

* * *

It was a sensation in the back of his mind, noise, it was the noise Herman associated with the institute about to be used for a trial. However crashing in at the same time was the pull to go to trial. Perhaps he was having one here. They did not have too much time and he didn’t want his guest trapped here as an accidental trial subject if he wasn’t meant to be here for it.

“Best get going. Just go straight out through reception. The gate will be closing shortly,” He said as a warning, he himself was already going up the stairs as he had to make a jog to his own office for his equipment.

His guest blinked but then seemed to get the hint and hustled their way out past him. The Killer had to just move enough to let the smaller man slip through. Herman had paused only enough to make sure that Adam had gotten out before he made his way to his own office to prepare. The pulling sensation becoming oppressive now.

“I’m going I’m going,” He muttered to himself snatching the headgear to strap in. The last thing he really needed was the bat like weapon he carried. The corners of his vision blackened and the pulling became literal. He had just gotten set up in time before being yanked to wait for the subjects to arrive at the fire for offerings. He had not really thought what to pitch in for this upcoming trial. It was also at this point he noticed he didn’t get out of his nicer coat. Such a shame, he would have to deal with the mess later.

* * *

Feng Min looked up from her little spot under a tree hearing rushing footsteps. Coming into her view was a very out of breath Adam. He stopped as he must have spotted her. She got up to meet up with him.

“So were you able to get in there?” She asked.

He nodded to her, “Pretty quick actually. Just we didn’t have much time after we repacked the bag.”

“Oh his place was picked for trial?” Feng Min gestured for Adam to take the bag off.

He continued as he unloaded the bag, “Yeah, thankfully we weren’t far from an exit gate. He keeps the medical stuff in the basement area.”

“Good to know,” She said.

“Also…I see why he is somewhat a terror outside of trials. Unnerving but sociable,” He commented on how his encounter went.

“He is why we say keep your guard. We still don’t know what a Killer can do to us outside of trials. It is said they can’t kill us, but that still leaves a lot of other things up for question and we don’t want to know,” Feng Min said before shaking her head, “He probably be the worst at trying to see how much he could get away with.”

“Well you and Claudette seem to be fine with interacting with him rather freely,” Adam then said.

Feng Min shrugged, “We still keep our guard.”

“By the way why did you have me do the errand? He and I hardly face each other in trials,” Adam asked.

“That is exactly why. He doesn’t already have a set view of you that could have ruined our trade chance. Also you were more free to go out than either Claudette or me at the time. It’s been about what feels like two weeks of straight trials. This has been the first real day I’ve been given a chance to breathe,” Feng Min explained, “Sorry that we threw the job at you so suddenly.”

“I mean I got back here unscathed and he seemed more interested in what we had to offer,” Adam said, “Anyway I guess we should get this up to our little encampment area and tell the others the trade was completed.”


	4. Fresh Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Faces new screams  
> OR  
> Ripping the band aid of past incidents

Herman was a bit violent with getting the locker open but it was worth the face that greeted him. He leaned in after stabbing to the side to retrieve the gambler from within. It was on a whim to check the lockers as he still heard whispers going on in his ears. It was a short walk with the flailing man to drop him off to a hook. It had been a fairly smooth trial. Yes it helped that it was on his home grounds among other factors. The only oddity was the the seemingly new person that had been dragged to the Fog.

The Killer had been pretty sure this was the first blonde male subject to be brought to the Fog. They had looked so lost. Perhaps this was one of their first trials still. Herman had held back a bit to observe. Clearly this man came from money. The fabric and manner of dress just screamed it. Oh it was so delightful to hear a new scream again as well. New potential. It had not taken very long for this new subject to get so turned around they practically went into Herman’s waiting arms once he decided to put the new guy up. It was the first trip to a hook for the new guy this trial. Later on it was sad when it was this new subject to be the first to be removed from the trial. He hoped that he would see this subject at least a few more times to hear that fresh scream a few more times.

The other three were a different story. Meg was slippery as ever but usually worth the effort to catch due to she most of the time would bite off more than she could chew. Same with Ace, such a smug asshole that it always felt good when Herman could get his hands on him to wipe that grin off his face. Jeff well was Jeff. Hardly done much to annoy him on a given trial other than sometimes being hard to track similar to Jake.

It only got a bit hectic when it came down to Meg and Ace. He had struck down Ace first and left him to down his partner. Ace was deep into madness so it would be easy to relocate him if he happen to move from where he was downed. Herman felt he had more than enough time to catch Meg. The smallness of the institute made locating her a breeze. He was making his way back to Ace when he sensed he had lost his final subject. The blasted hatch had bailed the gambler right out from under him. He was furious as he felt the Entity pull him out from the trial to clean the site up.

* * *

Felix stared into the campfire waiting to have company with him again. That last trial was terrible. He had been told it would take some time to get a feel for things, that it was alright if his trials were short. He felt like a failure however. He felt he was such a deadweight to these people. None of this was familiar from the research and notes gathered by his group, the Pariahs, or himself. Perhaps due to his status as the new victim to this accursed place he had most of the Killers take some pause and play with him like a cat to its prey. It was somewhat humiliating. On top of that his head was still in such a dense static filled fog despite no longer being in the Doctor’s presence.

“Hey I see you made it further than last time,” Ace’s voice was heard before Felix felt a hand set itself on his shoulder.

The blonde laughed a little at that and moved enough to get the hand to move off him, “I guess so. Did you make it or no?”

“Skin of my teeth,” The older man grinned moving to sit next to him, “He had me down and went to deal with Meg first. I happen to find the hatch and by the time he realized it I was already out. Pretty sure I heard him howling as I left.”

“That is some luck,” Felix seemed to show some interest in the tale.

“I know, I usually got it in spades,” Ace said with a laugh, “Yet sometimes the risks of relying on the hatch are more rewarding than leaving through the normal way.”

Felix nodded, “Good to know. Do any of the other…Killers do stuff with your mind? Even just sitting here my head still feels numb and hazy.”

“Nightmare but his deal is separate from the Doctor’s,” Ace said before adding, “Give it a few trials and you get use to it. Terrible I know.”  
"I’ve been told I will get use to a lot of things,” Felix frowned, “But I guess what can we do until otherwise I suppose.”

Ace then asked shifting the topic a bit on the blond, “How are you holding up otherwise?”

“As well as one can be trapped in a cycle of death with no way out seemingly,” Felix gave the gambler a look, what kind of question was that?

“I meant besides that,” Ace shook his head a bit.

“Then what do you mean then?” Felix leaned back a bit looking at Ace.

“How are you feeling about us?” Ace then asked.

Felix thought for a moment but was able to answer, “I know a lot of you still don’t know how to see me. The one called Jake seems to have actual disdain for me for one.”

“Oh Jake is like that to a lot of us. Give it some time and he’ll warm up enough to be approachable,” Ace assured, “Same with David.”

“If you say so, I just feel so useless in there. I hardly know what I am doing when trying to power those generators. I am an architect not an engineer,” Felix said with a sigh.

Ace grinned at that, “None of us are really. We wing it and seem to figure it out with enough practice.”

Felix nodded at that, “Guess it is good the machines are the way they are and not more complex.”

“Aye, hard enough as it is having someone down your neck constantly as you try to escape them. Say since you said you are an architect that means you know buildings and how to put some stuff together yeah?” Ace suddenly asked.

“Why?” the German blinked at that.

“Well we sorta have been just scavenging our way to make this camp perhaps just a tiny bit less soul crushing. You probably could help us with making it even less so,” Ace started to suggest.

“Like make houses out of junk?” Felix questioned.

The other chuckled at that, “Putting it that way, yeah. We sorta had a clue but none of us know how to really make that work and be stable.”

“I don’t know if I have the skill to turn junk into shelter that easi-” Felix began but Ace cut him off.

“Far more talent than anyone I think for building,” he said with a smile.

Felix was going to protest at that but the smile from the gambler made him stop, “Fine but I will need to see what we have for supplies.”

“Alright!” Ace grinned even more, “We can round up Dwight and David and start from there.”

* * *

“Our new member is who?” Herman asked, his tone trying to hide the disgust it was having at the news.

He currently had Evan otherwise known as the Trapper currently in his office. Evan had came to discuss the newest member of their group. In his lap was the mask he usually wore as he sat a bit crunched into the chair he was sitting in across from Herman. Herman did not like what he was hearing at all.

“Survivors call him the Blight…I however am pretty sure know who this is actually,” Evan was saying.

“Isn’t he the vermin that experimented on us isn’t he?” Herman hissed.

“His body is warped similar to the incident we had some while back yes. And I am pretty sure it is indeed the same one from that,” Evan nodded.

“He and I will have problems if he dares come near me,” Herman coldly said at hearing that.

“Doc-,” Evan tried to speak but Herman continued.

“Entity be damned if I get my hands on him I will make him feel how I felt when he decided to experiment on me. He had the gall-” His cool was gone.

Evan raised his voice enough to take back the conversation, “I don’t think you would get what you want. Think his brain rotted as part of becoming one of us. No speech just noise.”

“Noise is all I need,” Herman said with a low laugh.

“I can’t have you snatching him up just to get vengeance you aren’t the only one not happy about what he did. How about you focus on other things Doc.”

“Like what Macmillan?” Herman asked rather pointedly. Sparks flared a bit at this around him.

“I am just saying you are better off channeling that need elsewhere,” Evan said calmly.

“Trials only give me so much room for expressing,” He countered.

At that Evan said, “You have a brain I am sure you can come up with something clever then.”

Herman tried to bite back his response to that. This was why he appreciated this man so much. Evan was willing to push back enough to bring him back into focus. However non verbally it was clear he was wanting to respond as Evan leaned a bit in his seat.

“No you are right. I just need some time is all,” Herman smiled the calmness in his voice returning, “And maybe a drink. Do you think Caleb would mind us visiting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a bit short but coming up is roughly about in the document I originally did this story in is where I need to do some heavy editing and possible rewrite as next chapter is Living Bumper Car's turn to have some focus. Not many fics as of this chapter's posting of Blight so this is unknown territory on how to approach writing him. Also not just totally because I looked at the time when I started to get this story up and going. (4 AM CST)


	5. Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can an exchange of service make up for the past?  
> OR  
> Living Bumper Car strikes a deal seeing a chance to see beyond his self-destructive actions. One of his roommates judges him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the previous chapter a bit of an unknown territory to how to write as the Blight. So enjoy the ride!

Gripping his cane tight, the man now known as the Blight looked around his surroundings. His mind had wandered hard. The Fog took him to a cold and ruined building. Looking up enough saw the signage. He had been here before, before things had gotten too out of hand. However taking a few tentative steps noticed the lack of generators. He had gotten here outside of a trial. This was not good. As much of his mind was in a rather blind fog of its own he knew the danger he was in. There was a chance the Killer that lurks here is here. He shuddered harder at the thought. He had to focus. He could just turn right around and avoid any trouble. Where to go though? He had no place of his own.

He had been going between the swamp lady and screechy ghost lady. They had been fairly nice to him which was surprising. He even learned the ghost lady’s name, Sally, due to they spoke through scratching at the ground in her domain. It was more of the issue when either place he tried to go to normally was in use. This was one of those times where he couldn’t go to either ladies’ areas and he was not sure where to take himself.

The sounds of hard soled shoes on tiles alerted him that someone was around. He adjusted the grip of his cane. He was going to need to shuffle himself out of sight was the thought and went for it. He was very much like the people he now chased in these strange lands. He hoped with everything that he would be not seen in this shadowy area he found. He had to face away from the reception room to hide the glow that came as one of the many side effects of his serum. His free hand started to reach into his pouch. It was possible he would need a boost and soon. They would hear him don’t! The hand paused twitching. He was so weak he needed this. While stuck between to take or not to take a dose the shoes had gotten rather near him. The sound of static building up. He screamed as what felt like a bolt of lighting coursed right through him.

Heavy breathing was heard behind him. Steps onto dirt had slowly crept to him. Every bit of him wanted to bolt now, just rush out and let the Fog guide him somewhere just not here. However either due to the shock that wracked his body was still having an effect or primal fear had rooted him there. All he managed was a snarling noise that probably sounded more like a frightened animal. The breathing in return became a low chuckle. He knew this voice. He had made this voice scream in the past. This was the very thing he did not want to run into, of the ones he had tested his serum on, this was the one subject he knew would not handle seeing him again well. He had just enough control of his body to move his head to confirm his fears.

Looming over him using one arm to brace themselves on the object he was hiding behind was a very tall dark man. Judging by the colors on his long dark coat he had just returned from a trial. His face strapped into a grin. The eyes held wide. In his right hand dangled a bloodied spiked bat that sparked a bit. White sparks jumped about the wires and cables embedded in the man’s exposed muscular arms and headgear. The stuck on grin shifted just a bit before he pushed himself up right using his free hand to fiddle with the mouth guards. The Doctor had removed the guards and spoke. This had sent a new chill down the fearful man’s spine. It was low and calm.

“My my what do we have here? Did we have an appointment?” The Doctor asked, it seemed to have a hum to it.

The Blight started to shake his head. He quietly was trying to urge his body to start moving to rise up but stopped when another question was asked in that same calmness.

“Did you mean to come here?”

Again he shook perhaps a bit too fast. He wanted out now. His legs just needed to start moving.

“Do you even know where to go from here?”

His effort to move stopped at that. He shook his head trying to keep it from being frantic in speed this time. He was shaking now as he just prepared for the worst.

“Well you happen to come when I am open for consultations. Please stay for a bit. We can speak in the reception room if that makes you feel better,” The tone clearly wanted more than words.

He tried to shake his head at that offer but the bigger man easily could just snatch him as he tried to leave at this point. Perhaps enough time had passed that they could sort the past out peacefully? That might be too much to ask and he knew it but what else could he think? He was stuck between a rock and a very agitated former test subject. Shakily he rose from his crouched position and turned to face the taller man. They sat in a pair of chairs in the reception area.

* * *

Herman watched this drug addled thing that was their new member of the Killers clutch at their cane. They had not stopped shaking since he found them. The strange serum Herman was forced to endure had really destroyed this man’s body. The creature before him looked more like a husk of a corpse given life for how frail they looked. It would be easy to take hold of his new guest and do what had first came to mind upon discovering who this was. The drugs had already broken this man, what more could Herman do? Plenty. The drugs simply got the doors wide open for easy exploration and ideations. However clearly there was still a mind in there despite how things were looking on the outside. The wretch had responded to his questions fairly quickly like it knew what was being said to it.

Shortly after sitting in the reception room the thing known as the Blight carefully balanced his cane in between its knees to use his hands to make a fast gesture. It had opened one hand flat and the other moving up and down on the open palm. Herman had set his bat to the side but within reach if needed.

“Ah right you lack a means of speaking with words, you can write?” Herman got up to raid the reception desk of a pad of paper and discarded pen. When he brought the items he saw his guest was nodding quickly. He handed them over the other fiddling bit to figure out how to balance everything. It was amusing to watch, the coordination was all over the place.

“I could move your can-” Herman offered but got a snarl at that, “Fine well you move it then,” he roughly was handed back the pad and pen as his guest moved the cane to his left side bracing it against the chair next to him before it made the gesture for the pad and pen again.

He observed it stare at the pen trying to write but it wasn’t clicked open, “Uh…push the back of the pen.”

It took a bit before his guest tried shakily to click it. It clicked it a few times seemingly amused with this discovery. It clicked it to produce the point and tried again to write. The scratches were words it just took Herman a bit to sink in the shapes to mean anything. It was so shaky and it was attempting cursive on top of this. This was nearly beyond his ability to read.

* * *

_Can you read this?_ He wrote, it took great focus to form the shapes that made up letters. He did what he could to connect them to form words but nerves and the gnawing need for a dose was hitting him all at once. He held it once he finished waiting for a response. It took so much to keep grip of the pad.

“Yes,” the Doctor responded nodding after a bit.

He nodded before setting the pad down to write: _Hard to focus. Hold please?_ holding it back out along with pen.

The Doctor took them from him and it freed him to reach into his pouch to pull out a syringe of the Pustula serum that at great cost gave him the strength needed to endure being here. In once swift movement injected into his chest the glowing liquid shuddering as the serum ran fast through him. With a hand less shaky now deposited the emptied syringe into his pouch. His breathing became steadier. He was still on edge given who was next to him but felt more confident that if needed he could flee safely into the Fog. He made a gesture to be returned the two items.

 _Sorry, focused now._ He wrote. The writing looking more put together but still had an unsteady quality to it.

The other nodded at the words when shown, “Your reaction to seeing me tells me you know who I am yes?”

He nodded but scribbled out and added a slash under the word: _Doctor_ _._

“Why did you react the way you did?” That scary calm again. Hated the tone so much.

He wrote back: _We both know._

“Remind me.”

_Tested you. For mixture. You want to hurt me, yes?_

“I won’t lie, very much so,” the other chuckled before continuing to speak, “However I have been reminded you are now suppose to be a colleague of mine now.”

_Killers they call us. You want to hurt me, yes?_

* * *

Herman blinked at the repeated question as the Blight turned the page to write on a clean page, “I can only do so much. Can’t kill you if that is your concern.”

_Hurt me could help me._

Tilting his head Herman thought a bit on that wondering if that action could prompt his guest to continue. He had nothing to add until then.

_Memory. You bend minds. Make madness. Clear minds._

“Through treatment I could maybe do something, but are you willing to pay?” Herman offered slowly seeing where this was going.

It was a stiff shift of a shake to sudden nod. A quick scribble was a short phrase: _If you help while hurting._

“Well we may start at a different time as I would need time to set up. You will know when to come,” Herman got up from his chair, “May I keep the pad and pen? I can hold it in my office for you,” Reluctantly he was handed the pair of items as the Blight got up from his chair steadying himself onto his feet and retrieved the cane.

* * *

It had been such a while for clarity. The chat had gone all over the place that it was a bit hard to fully keep up. However, from looking at how he responded on the pages he was willing to suffer if perhaps he could get help to fill in the gaps of his mind as a result of the serum experiments. Also would this get the other to move on? He would mention to Sally what happened so at least someone else knew. He was making his way to the exit gate when he felt a very strong pull in his mind. He was being called to do a trial. He bolted to get the sensation to stop without looking back.

* * *

Herman sighed. He could have struck the creature dumb a thousand times over. Instead he agreed to take the Blight on as a patient to treat. He did not know the first thing of how this could go. ECT can cause actual memory loss. Its why it made it easier to implant thoughts and remother a target to what you want them to do. Perhaps due to the effects of the drugs it might be more to push that fog aside just enough for the Blight to have clear thoughts again if there were thoughts there still. Drugs can also destroy memory as well after all about as much if not more so than ECT. Why was he bothering to offer help to the very wretch that put him through hell? A curiosity perhaps. It would give Herman a chance to see how his methods interacted with the dreadful serum the Blight uses. It had been rather unfortunate that during his time as the Blight’s lab rat he had no experience to pull from either.

He was going to need to hit the books again as this was going to need more than just machines to sort this out. He would have to play psychologist to pair with the actual treatment. A guide through sorting out the static caused by him and the abuse the Blight had done to himself. His eyes fell onto the small orange pool of drool left by his guest. It probably would help to understand the serum. However right now he needed to clean up the pool some of which he gathered as a sample until he had a means of examining it better. He also needed its creator more willing to discuss that with him if they can make something from their strange arrangement.

* * *

It was a rush to be free of the trial. He felt good. Did what he was pulled to do. While things had been awful in the beginning trying to find anyone to hunt down once the Blight did get going it was dare he say thrilling. He happened to be sent to Sally’s place. He knew the area fairly well at this point so it made it harder for folks to really loose him. He noticed he was sent back to here but it lacked generators. Was she home?

He just went straight to the broken asylum building listening hard. He got up to the section of building where it was broken out windows encased in green arches faintly hearing the sounds of strained breathing. He stood in the doorway when he spotted her. A lady in white, nurse wear. Her head was covered by a white bag was facing out to the rest of the area simply floated. Her hands empty currently. Carefully he used his cane to tap at the door frame to alert her to his presence.

Sally’s response to the noise was a sharp intake of breath that came out as a screech but she turned to face the sound. She waved slightly slowly floating her way to him as he waved back. When she got close enough he juggled his cane enough to make the hand gesture to indicate he wanted to chat which for them was writing. She nodded and followed him outside to the patch of dirt they usually used to chat.

Sally waved her hand over the spot as words formed: _How did your trial here go this time?_ A few seconds later when it felt he had read it she cleared it up for him to write back.

 _Better, hate building still._ He scratched out with his cane before using it to point back to the building behind them.

He watched his words be cleared by Sally for her to respond: _You learn to work with it._

_Easy for you. Still hate._

She dipped to be closer to the ground as her next set of words formed: _You seemed rather urgent in your request to speak. Something else on your mind?_

_Got lost. Ended up at hospital. Bad. He was there._

It seemed to take Sally a bit before clearing the words to replace with her own: _The Doctor was home?_

 _Yes. Still wants my head._ He scratched out.

_So you told me. Yet you seemed to have made it out._

_We talked._

Sally tilted her head at that forming the words: _Really now?_

_He hurt, he help me._

_How can he help you? Why would he help you?_

_I let him hurt. He clear fog, memory._

_Are you sure on this?_

He paused before writing: _No but what do?_

Despite there being the bag over her face he could feel the look Sally was giving him. Like a parent to a child almost: _Got out. You are fast when you want to be._

 _Too scared, could not move._ He admitted.

_Do you think he can even help you?_

Shrugging he wrote: _I don’t know._

 _Did you want me to talk to him?_ She offered.

He waited for her to continue writing.

 _You accepted it out of fear not consent. I can tell him you changed your mind._ Sally explained.

 _Wouldn’t he hurt you?_ He asked.

 _He can’t do much to me._ With that she seemed to take in a breath before becoming a bit more translucent briefly before making an exhausted sigh as it seemed to take a lot out of her.

He nodded and scratched out: _Right ghost._

_Exactly, also the Entity watches over us._

The need to take a dose was strong enough for him to pause in his conversation with her to feed it by pulling out a syringe to plunge into himself. He knew she hated him doing it in front of her and got a raspy hiss in response. He then scratched out with a bit more steadiness: _That why I let him hurt to help. He can’t kill me even if he wants to. He vent. He move on._

 _I will talk to him if you want him to stop when you want him to stop okay?_ She insisted on her offer.

He nodded at that. He did not deserve a soul like her trying to look out for him. His body shaking a bit fighting back an emotion that hadn’t been expressed in some time. He slid down using his cane as support to sit on his knees. He was still nodding at her offer to speak for him. He felt a chill as Sally placed a hand on his shoulder putting herself into a sitting position next to him.

The words ahead of him shifted: _Let me help you._

He nodded at that letting her just keep a hand on him and the pair silently just sat there. A gentle wind sweeping the words away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another trial chapter is in the works so it might be some time before I get an update up to this story. Thank you for reading up to this point and hope you are enjoying it so far!


	6. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saved by the bell, barely.  
> OR  
> A trial chapter in which it cuts it close for all parties involved.

Adam squinted looking down the dark school hall. He swore he saw movement. The distant sound of static building up made him seek a locker fast. He slipped in just in time as he heard a set of shrieks. Guess he was actually going against their trade partner today. The Doctor did say they rarely seem to face each other. It was time to make up for that apparently. He stepped out right as Feng Min dashed into the classroom he ducked into. She looked a bit bloodied. She must have been the first one the Doctor found this trial. If she was here then that meant…

The most dull grinding siren of a noise pounded in his head. Adam had to follow her out now. He caught only the barest of red light now behind him and moved himself just enough to hear the noise of a bat swinging at air. A gasp was heard behind him but he did not dare turn. He just ran for the up coming pallet to put something between them. The brief thought to throw it down being dashed by the sound of a charge of electricity coming to him. It licked his heels enough to get him to scream and take the vault instead that led to the room next door. He got the door of this room and turned to see if the Doctor was going to take the window too but not seeing him realized the actual path a bit late. He had to spin around the swing that tried to land into his back. He kept running not wanting to try his luck with that again. If Adam was planning to pull the aggro from Feng Min mission accomplished but now he had the Killer’s full attention.

He had to get off this floor soon and saw stairs to his left and jumped over the railing to reach the main floor faster. He was hoping to lose the Doctor down here. He heard someone drop behind him as he took to the courtyard. He tried to break up his tracks but knew he didn’t have much time to slow his pace. Soon he was having to keep the Doctor at bay with only a set of hedges until he knew he had to break away or be smashed in. He let out a brief scream as the other had grew tired of their circular chase and tried to stun Adam just enough to close the gap. He thought he made the jump but his back stung as he got grazed on the way out. Dashing back into the building he knew it wouldn’t be too much longer. A generator fully powered in a far off corner of the building sounded right as he met the ground. It was worth the price of being caught. By the time he was strung up another generator had gained life. The breathing the Killer before him had shifted in intensity. Clearly they were displeased at the current situation before they turned on their heels leaving him be for now. Sadly he could not free himself this trial he needed help. So he waited and hoped someone was not too far to rescue him.

* * *

This was not going well. Did he miss what they had carried in? Herman had to find the others. Slow their attempt to quickly exit from this trial. He swiftly left Adam to dangle on the hook to continue searching around. How on in the Fog did he loose the first girl he saw? Instead he picked up a chase with Adam. He did not even think Adam was up there until the young man just appeared before him. It had not helped that Adam had opted for a darker color coat over the coat he had visited him in previously. He pushed on with other thoughts as he threw forth another blast of static around him to pick up a trail again.

Two female screams responded to the stimulus. One was the girl he was initially chasing. The other was clearly Kate. By now the initial girl should have been patched up from her run-in with him. So it wouldn’t matter who he found once he got to where their last position was. He picked the first set of scratches he came across that was near the area and followed. They took a turn eventually and saw they had gone back up the stairs. Rounding the corner checked the classroom that was closest to the stairway. The barest of red showed he had continued to be on the right trail. He stepped back into the hall and caught sight of a silhouette in the distance. She had quite the head start up here.

* * *

Feng Min knew she shouldn’t have paused to look back. If she could see him down the hall he saw her. Where she ran to seemed to be a library and saw a ramp going down. She felt she had just enough distance to maybe stop running enough to break the scratches she knew the Doctor was following. She had slipped into a locker when the start of the drone became more prominent. He had at least gotten to the room above her. From the locker slits she saw he had made his way down as well and started to scan about the room. His steps seemed painfully slow. He started to lift his free hand but paused in front of a nearby locker and threw it open. She quickly popped out of the one she was in hoping the sounds would blend in to escape unnoticed.

She bolted for the hallway hearing her pursuer enter chase with her shortly. They ran down the halls for a bit until she took to a different classroom. The pair trying to dance around a stack of desks until she was shocked a few times. In her disorientation of not being able to throw down the pallet in the room she was smacked. Quickly pushing herself past the Doctor to exit the room. When she got out into the hall Kate had been out and about as well and she ran towards her. She needed Kate to take a hit. It was unfortunate that the southern gal instead did her best to vacate the halls just as the Doctor got out. His free hand had been forming a fist and the shock wave made her screech along with Kate in the room near her. It was a shorter chase this time as Feng Min didn’t quite get to turn into the courtyard when she hit the ground. However she was not lifted immediately. The drones pulling away. The Killer had gone to find Kate. She took her chances and crawled into the grass to buy her time hoping one of the others would find her.

* * *

Kate had been about to leave the class room when the squeak of Feng Min being struck down made her freeze. The pair had not been far from her and it was a bit late when the bat came down onto her shoulder in the door way. She spun out to run deeper into the class room hoping to circle around the Doctor and get out. However it seemed he kept enough of a pace with her that any wrong step would let him cut her off. It hadn’t helped that he also was sending electricity her way when she would reach the pallet stunning her out of using it in the current lap. She took too late on changing her path when she managed to throw the pallet finally but she also went to the ground the boards behind her. Splinters rained upon her as the Killer destroyed the pallet to reach her. She put up quite a fight before being dropped off at a hook in the hallway.

* * *

Jeff quickly looked up once he got Feng Min back onto her feet. To her credit she had mostly gotten herself cleaned up by the time he got to her. Thus when they heard Kate’s scream upon being hooked the pair made a run for the doorway opposite of where they were. He had left Adam who he had rescued earlier with the generator they were working on when the girls got caught. The breathing he could hear in the mix of the awful noise that followed the Doctor was not happy at seeing Feng was moving again. Jeff looked back once Feng and him took to different directions and saw the Doctor was dead set for her. This gave him the time needed to rescue Kate.

When he got Kate off a generator clunked to life above them. He opted to get her up and going right at the hook he pulled her from. A few seconds into doing so they heard the squeals of terror and pain from the opposite corner from them and a long wail as Feng was placed on a hook. They had to get going as it was likely the Doctor was going to cast forth his means of feeling around for the next person. They yelped when the ring of static met them. It had came from the courtyard. It wasn’t long before the pair had company trying to meet up with them. Jeff let himself fall a bit behind wanting to give Kate more distance. The sound of swatted air behind him as he took a turn. His surroundings bathed in red telling him the Killer picked him. He got to the end of the hall and tried to make a turn when he got hit in the back. The burst of panic took him to a nearby room. He had only a small window to form an escape plan from this chase and saw a doorway leading into the next room.

When Jeff got back out into the hall he saw that he was by himself and kept running hoping to make it up the stairs that was another hall down. He reached to the bottom of the stairs. There was a pallet nearby he could use to cut the Killer off briefly to give him a head start going up. He waited to see if he was still being chased after. When he saw the Doctor he abandoned his need to drop the pallet and took the stairs. Just have to buy enough time for everyone to reset.

* * *

Herman could have simply followed Jeff up but instead turned his attention to where he hooked Feng Min. If anything it would be better to see if he could catch anyone trying to free her. Kate he knew was still down here with him and Jeff had gone upstairs. It was possible Adam was still up there as well, but there was a good chance that the young man went to go fetch her as well. He walked the halls to return to where he placed Feng Min. He rounded the corner seeing a bit of blonde ahead. He had gotten up to Kate right as she tried to pull the other girl off and yanked her away. He now carried Kate off to a different hook. His guess had paid off. The dire situation of earlier morphed into having the edge again. He deposited Kate onto a hook. Someone was going to need to fetch her now as he heard the crunch of claws come bearing down on the subject behind him and her beginning to fight it off. This also meant there was only one subject in the trial that has gone without being hooked at least once. A correction must be made.

He made his way up a floor trying to track down the last unhooked subject. The draw back to the whispers that acted as a guide to him was not having an idea if they were reacting to things on the floor he was on or below him. He felt himself trying to squint against the clips to focus past the gloomy dusty rooms to find a person among ruined desks and lockers. He had made a near lap of the floor when a hint of movement in a room caught his attention. By now he was able to send out a ring of static again. He had to confirm and get a lead on the others in the process. He turned to start entering the room letting the electricity build up when the suspected movement was seen again. He dropped his concentration briskly making his way over to investigate.

When he got there Jeff had popped up to flee the room. The pair spent some time upstairs however to some annoyance of what Herman could hear below him he had to break off. The generators were being worked on below him. He had to put a stop to that. Jeff had turned to the bathrooms and dropping through the hole found in there. Herman followed suit and was able to bash into the bearded man’s back before they continued their chase briefly. He broke away darting to a classroom that still had a broken generator that was almost fully revved up. He saw the back of one person hopping the window. Now was the time to send the blast out. If anything he could cause enough disruption to the subjects’ brains to halt their ability to progress for a bit. The screams that were to his right was Adam and Feng Min. He took to the hall to locate at least one of these nearby screams.

* * *

Adam could see from the corner of his vision when he took a brief look behind that the Doctor was coming after him. Feng Min had a slight head start even after the pair were shocked. She had ducked into a room while he didn’t get enough time to do the same. He didn’t want to lead the Killer to her if he could help it. So he gritted his teeth once the Killer caught up enough to solidly hit him across the back. Adam then turned to the courtyard and as he made it he pushed himself enough to put a small amount of space between him and the Killer again. He just wanted the other end of the building at this point. To his surprise he was hearing the drone fade from his ears. Leaving him with the creaks and rattles of the building. Adam also had to contend with the quiet dreadful whispers brought on by the Killer’s power.

* * *

Feng Min heard the drone come on suddenly as fast as it left her. She had kept her head low behind a desk hoping enough time had passed for her to backtrack to the generator she and Adam were working on. She had been trying to clear her head out in the meantime. Instead the room glowed a bit red when the Doctor entered. Perhaps a combination of madness and feeling trapped she let out a squeak of fright that she didn’t get to hold back in time. She didn’t move fast enough as he got a hit onto her. She quickly blundered her way out into the halls. She had to move away from the generator they were working on. That much was clear in her static filled brain. She took to the stairs with the Doctor not too much further behind her. But as she reached the top of the stairs she no longer heard him or thought that was the case. Below her she heard the generator she was working on be kicked upon. She limped away into a nearby classroom to finally clear her head out. She had gotten up just enough to have a bat to the head. Clearly he did think to come up to her afterwards.

* * *

Jeff turned in the direction of the shrill cry that rang out into the school. The Doctor had changed targets and got a hold of someone again. The squeaky quality told him it was Feng. He had lost track of Adam or Kate so he had no idea if either of them would be more likely to get to her before he could. He wandered trying to find a generator to get going. As far as he was aware they had not set themselves up to a loss in placement yet. What he started to hear made him step backwards before having to run into a room hoping to dodge the static but instead let out a yelp in response.

Just as he was about to go upstairs to free Feng he felt dread. The noise was very much between his ears and he was bathed in red. The Killer and him had taken the turn at the same time and was slammed into promptly with the bat the Doctor wielded. Disorientated he rushed past the Killer to go up the stairs. He was followed up there shortly thereafter. He had only gotten down one hall and tried to make a turn when he was struck down. As he felt himself be lifted up the breathing almost sounded like words for once or it was the madness kicking in. To him he thought the words ‘Got you’ were said to him as he was carried down the hall to a hook. He wasn’t hearing Feng struggling on her hook on this floor. She must have been rescued. Hard heels clicked on the floor going down the hall Jeff was in. Most likely the Killer went to find who had taken Feng down.

* * *

Kate grinned to herself getting the generator she found up and running. It had been the one that seemed the most worked on the generators she had found. Just one more. She was in good health to get away from the scene that most likely attracted the Doctor’s attention. She glanced briefly to the stairs but decided against it as she had heard Jeff’s screams from up there. Jeff was on his first hook visit of the trial anyway so they had some time before needing to make the save. Feng was still upstairs after getting her off the hook.

She met up with Adam and healed him up. The pair then went seeking a generator to start working on when the pair heard a drone like noise. Either the Doctor was near or upstairs still and happened to be above them. What felt like a minute came the unpleasant sound of static build up. The wave crashed into them making the pair scream out. They knew they had to split up. They could not let the Doctor get a two for one special not when they were getting so close to getting out on their terms.

* * *

Herman stared out in the direction he had Jeff hooked at. There wasn’t a soul next to him, two were below him. The subject had pulled themselves off. Such sheer luck. He made a note and went to seek the duo that were below as they had gone towards a broken generator. At least one of those would be dead on next hook. If he could remove a subject or two at this point it would force the subjects to focus more on living than work on their objective. Far as he was aware there wasn’t another generator near complete. He would have to check on the remaining ones as he combed the place for subjects. Reaching the main floor he kept going to where he last saw the pair through his power. The faint scratches told him they had parted ways.

He started his search by looking to the near by rooms. Finding no lead that way went down the hall to the other rooms. This was frustrating he lost his initial lead so fast. There is only so many places here to hide. Then he perked up near a locker. No they would not, would they? He threw it open to only find nothingness. If he had to he could try to cast out another blast to pick a new lead. It would be ready most likely when he reached the courtyard. He started to make is way to the center when he thought the whispers had picked something up along with scratches. It took him through a hall and he saw someone round the corner ahead. A lead.

He started to chase after this until a noise behind him caught his attention. It had sounded like someone had been careless and stirred something up. However he didn’t recall scratches being that way and pushed on to what he had seen. He had lost the person once he made it around the corner. In response he pushed out his power hoping it would cause a few screams and give him a sense of direction again. He could tell things were slowing down. He had caused so much disruption to their minds that it messed with their plans. Even trying to just survive was becoming a struggle against his static. He was starting to easily catch out one or two to injure but even if they got away their minds were deep in madness. Right madness. He started to scan about. He could see what they saw. He had projections he could use to guide him as well. He had been so focused on what was before him that he forgot about the other means of information gathering. Flickering images of him were fairly far from him. His guess was Jeff was in that direction along with maybe one other. That was when he heard Adam scream from somewhere behind him. The noise from earlier must have been from him!

Herman whirled around to track down the scream which didn’t take him long after he heard the cry again which led him somewhat straight to Adam who was trying to hold back any noise he made. In one hand a rock was present. The man had tried to distract him earlier. Now it made sense. The chase with Adam was rather short as a swing and some electricity resulted in his second hook. Briskly Herman left the scene to go upstairs as he thought he heard the noise of a generator whirring up to power on his way to hook Adam. He didn’t care that it seemed that Adam was fished off the hook rather shortly after he left. There were two above that needed to be visited at this point.

* * *

Feng Min looked at Jeff with uncertainty briefly as she stuck some wires together. They were trying to get as much as they could on this machine when Adam was hooked for the second time. One of them had to go fetch him. She watched Jeff right himself up from where he was trying to fix things. She nodded when both felt the need to glance out into the hall. They both were hearing it. He was coming. They needed to scatter and scatter they did. However she was a bit late on exiting the room and the droning was beyond tolerable leading her to believe that the Doctor had seen her and was making his way to her over Jeff. Just her luck to probably be the first one dead this trial now. She tried to flee but it was only a matter of time before the bat took her to the ground. She went out kicking and screaming until the Entity cut it short on her final hook of the trial.

* * *

Jeff tried not to wince after it was clear who was caught and killed this trial. On one hand it took the Doctor quite sometime before he could secure a sacrifice this go around. However on the other it meant one less set of hands to get them to freedom from this trial. They had gotten this far, they had to get through this. Just as the thought came to him he was hit in a wave of electricity. He seemed to be the only one hit this time. Great now he had to prepare for the Killer to come on over to him if they were on the same floor still when they decided to use their power. He tried to make a guess as to where to start losing his potential pursuer. Static cut his thoughts as the whispers tried to get his attention. Too much was going on at once and he let out a scream.

He heard steps to the tile floors that clicked almost louder than the heartbeat that took over what he was hearing. The noise becoming oppressive as he found himself being chased. He hit the corner as the bat hit him. Stumbling to continue his escape attempt tried to make a break for a hole in the wall that would drop him back out into the courtyard. He only gotten a few steps away from where he landed when he was taken to the ground with a loud crack to the back of the skull. Everything throbbed as he was lifted up and tried to get out of the Killer’s grip but it held fast. Their trip was short and up he went. Now he had to fight for his life.

* * *

It was down to the wire and Kate knew it. They were almost done with the generator when Jeff was hooked again. She had to finish it even as Adam left her to try rescuing Jeff. If anything if she got it done it would pull the Killer to her instead of Adam. The room became illuminated in the light the generator gave off and a siren wailed indicating that the gates could be opened now. Too bad the gates were not that far from each other. The courtyard was the only real thing in between them. She ducked into a nearby locker at hearing the sound of static build up. She had to hope Adam had also ducked out as well. The electric wave whooshed on by and no screams were heard. Yet she was pretty sure the Doctor was making his way upstairs to cut her off from the main floor. She came out of the locker to make her way to a different room hoping to slip by the Killer. Even with the horrific noise his presence brought on she had to strain to hear. Was he actually here or still below?

Adam’s cry told Kate that instead the Doctor crossed his path. That was unfortunate which left it up to her to rescue Jeff. She took to the hall and looked for a wall in the inner wall to get to the courtyard quickly hoping that Adam would keep the Doctor busy just long enough for her. She hit the ground almost running to Jeff’s hook and pulled him off. The force taking the hook apart in the process. She guided the bearded man to a room near one of the gates and patched him up the best she could. The pair could hear Adam’s screams from being shocked before a longer scream signaled that he was caught. Jeff stood up at that and made his way to pull at the lever to the gate they were closest to. Kate stood behind looking around acting as a lookout and if need be take a hit to buy Jeff more time powering the gate up.

* * *

Jeff stared intently at the set of three lights that told him how much longer it would take for the gate to come open. It had reached to about the second light when Adam’s death scream was heard. They did not have long. This switch was so painfully slow. He could hear their impeding death approaching. The drone becoming pounding which nearly hid the Killer’s actual approach if it wasn’t for Kate shifting where she stood trying to force herself between her and the Doctor who tried to side step her. Her yelp of pain made him let go of the switch. The third bulb nearly fully lit but he had to spin around to avoid the next swing. He tried to pull the Doctor away from the switch. He saw Kate dive for switch herself slamming her self into it.

* * *

He shifted from Jeff to the girl behind him and swiftly reached out grabbing the back of her clothing hoisted her up onto his shoulder in what seemed like one fluid motion. She bucked and kicked even as Herman swung at Jeff downing the still injured man. He turned away from the fallen subject to deposit Kate to her death. Her screams trailing off behind him as he walked back to where he last saw Jeff. He had expected the man to try to hide from him. Instead, the man had pushed himself up enough to give Herman a glare. Shaking his head he turned his attention to the nearly completed switch. His bat crackled with sparks as he smashed it into the switch box. A heavy clang rang out and the gate slid open. An ominous bell rang at this. Last call before the Entity took over the trial. He turned to look back at his last subject of the current trial.

The earlier glare had became visible confusion on the subject’s face. Herman walked to the other side from where he smashed the switch box and tapped his weapon on the opened gate door. They should be smart enough to get what was being presented to them right? It took the man on the ground a second or two to start pushing himself along. There was enough time for this man to get out. Remaining where he was he watched Jeff crawl past him seeing a moment of hesitancy to move out of his sight. However Jeff continued when Herman tapped the door again. It would be so easy to pluck the man just before he reached the threshold of freedom. A laugh escaped from him at playing God in that moment. He instead just let the laugh settle into a giggle standing at the doorway that led outside the trial watching Jeff crawl out from his grasp.

* * *

Grass became darkness then flames as Jeff found himself at the familiar campfire. His head throbbed and was flooded in questions of what just occurred. The Doctor let him live. Made him crawl his way out but was allowed to escape the trial. Why? It had not helped that on his way out of the trial he felt at any moment the Doctor could have scooped him right up and throw him on a hook. However in the whispers that plagued him on his slow crawl out he thought he picked out the phrase ‘Yes. Out.’ It came off as being given permission. Permission to leave. Permission to live this trial. Why?

“You took a bit longer to return to us,” Kate commented from another log seat.

“He…he let me leave,” Jeff said carefully, the noise dull in his ears, the whispers dying being replaced by forest sounds.

Feng blinked at that, “That’s rare for him. What did you do?”

“I don’t quite know. I did not give him anything in there. I was downed when he took Kate to kill her,” Jeff said.

Kate nodded, “Only thing I can think of was none of us were there to get you off the first hook. You got yourself off. You pulled an Adam.”

“I would not say that. Adam can just get it to happen. Pure luck was what happened,” Jeff said shaking his head.

“Well apparently that luck got you mercy as well,” Adam said dusting at a spot on his coat collar.

“Killers are hard to predict,” Feng said, “Just he is not one I would think capable of being merciful. Is use to having absolute control of things.”

“He chose to let me go. He chose to open that gate himself while I was on the ground. Pretty sure it was entirely up to him to let me escape,” Jeff said somberly, “I was at his mercy. Any time. Any moment. He could have killed me. He very much knew it.”

The air was left silent for a bit at that. It was known how much of a plaything the Survivors were. Not to just the Entity but to the very things sent by it to torment them in trials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have at least two directions to go with the next chapter so we shall see which way I go as it might be more of seeing which is picked first before the other thought is followed up in the chapter after that. Again sorry this one took me a bit to get completed but by goodness I got it written. Thank you for your patience!


	7. Second Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utilizing what you have on hand  
> OR  
> A very overwhelming person seek assistance from a meek college girl.

Claudette’s eyes shot open. She had been in the dream that made her pluck things from a web. The last object she took was a set of broken glasses. Normally she would not take the token at all. The place this token would take one to was not ideal for how she played the trials. However in this dream she felt compelled to and went for it. It had been the sensation of something in her grip that woke her up. She lifted her left hand and noticed she was tightly gripping a set of glasses that weren’t hers. A piece of lined paper was wrapped around them. Groggily she fished about for hers to put them on setting the foreign glasses down next to her. Claudette then took the other glasses to slip them out from the paper roll and into her other hand. A chill raced down her spine. The glasses were busted very similarly to the token. Similar frames. This was a token to that place. She held back a noise and instead hissed a swear word to herself. The note that came with the glasses had the following written:

_Dear Miss Morel,_

_According to my records you are someone that has more than just a passing interest in Botany. You were studying the subject even before you were brought into the Fog. I need such a person. I can explain more when you come in. Please, at your earliest convenience of course._

It was unsigned. It didn’t need to be. The token was what told her who the writer was. It had taken a second read through due to how tight in places the cursive was written. Only the starts of sentences was the first letter clear. The T's stood above the other letters. Some even looking like H's due to the writer made the T's share the same cross line within the same word. The language polite. The tone a request. However the object with her was an immediate demand of her presence. Technically she did not need the token to get to him outside of trials. The token just ensured she would not be dragged else where on her way. It acted as a guide rope. All she had to do was carry it with her into the Fog with clear intent of going where this token represented. The token would leave her once she arrived at the intended destination.

She threw on some clothes stuffing the glasses and note into a jacket pocket before she exited her little makeshift shed. It had been her little slice of the campsite the Survivors resided in. Originally just a tarp barely held up into a tent shape. The new guy really did turn things around for their living situation. Even reorganized where people actually wanted to be in the area as she got relocated as being one of the closest towards the campfire. Most of the plants, herbs, and materials she needed to construct the special offering bundles were located in that area. Easily she slipped out from the campsite and towards the edge of the known woods and strode into the thick fog that was beyond the trees. Letting it take her to where the token would guide her to..

Nothingness became chilled air and a set of double doors opened wide. She had been deposited in the reception area of Léry's Memorial Institute. Claudette had been here enough times outside of trial to walk deep into the building. Past the theater and into a hall that led to a closed fogged glass door. She knocked gently at it seeing the light inside was on.

“Come in,” The voice inside the office said calmly. It sounded like it had been expecting her.

Gingerly she got the door open and stepped in. The warmth here was always a bit jarring but she simply stood in the door way before the Doctor’s voice made her move again.

“I said come in did I not?” He asked before saying, “Close that would you kindly,” a polite order.

She pushed herself out of the way closing the door but still stood at the door. She waited for him to speak again. From her position she could see a stack of books and papers. Much of it about psychology.

“Take a seat please. The information I am seeking is outside my field. Yet I think it would be in yours. Hopefully we will not be interrupted any time soon,” The Doctor shut the book he had opened loud enough to make Claudette jump a bit and she quickly slid to the couch that was in the room.

“Why do you want it?” Claudette asked as she looked to her shoes once she sat down. A force of habit. It was hard to look into people’s faces. His was even harder due to she knew she just be staring into glowing light that seemed to burn into her core if she dared made eye contact with him.

“You can say I currently have a client under my care. I can only help them so much. What they have done to themselves is beyond my skill and expertise. That is where you come in. Both for the knowledge I am lacking and as perhaps a point of connection that isn’t their associated…Survivor,” He explained shuffling some of the books to have a better view of her from his desk.

The Doctor was trying to give treatment to another Killer? Wonder what occurred for this arrangement. Mainly due to as far as Claudette was concerned the Doctor was no real practitioner of any form of medicine. Also to her it confirmed to her that many of the Killers were unhinged. This one must be a special level of such if they are seeking help from this particular monster of a man. Yet here she was at his request to talk. Perhaps she also has gotten unhinged from her time in the Fog. She had been one of the oldest of its current set of captives doing trials.

It seemed the Doctor did not care that she had not responded to him yet as he continued, “I would have sought out their Survivor if I felt they would be able to make the type of connection I needed them to make. However at this time I hardly have much in my records for the newest member of your group.”

“...Felix?” She blinked at that. Right at the same time as the new guy showed up so did a new Killer. This had to be the client the Doctor spoke of.

“Yes hardly have much in the way of data in regards to him as I said before. And I had yet to really ask my client about him either. We are getting a little overdue for a follow up appointment,” The Doctor got up from his desk and walked around. He wore a lighter version of the coat he normally had on during trials. He leaned on his desk.

“And how do you think I am of any help. I hardly know the new Killer or Felix for that matter. He keeps to himself a lot of the time if Ace or Dwight aren’t trying to talk to him,” Claudette said.

“Oh but you would be a huge help Claudette,” He grinned, “You and the one that is referred to as the Blight I feel have a rather big common interest that could bridge and foster a connection. Someone who is also perhaps a bit easier to talk to. He and I have a past and that can make some of what I can do for him harder to conduct.”

“And what is stopping me from saying no?” She ventured.

“Nothing. I hardly can do a thing about that. It would mean having to gather more information on…Felix? The new blonde subject,” he seemed to wave a hand almost dismissively as he spoke. Probably was not wanting to do that if he could help it was her guess. He continued, “And work from there. I reached out to you due to I’ve known you longer. You are usually willing to converse with me. One of the few at least from your group. And this was not a topic I felt my associated Survivor would be of any use for. So there was no point in asking her.”

Claudette silently nodded her gaze settling somewhere at his shoulders, “I will think on that.”

In a smooth pleased tone he said, “Perfect. I do hope to have you on board Miss Morel. I would think the experience would be enlightening for the both of us.”

“If that is everything Doctor, I shall take my leave then,” She stood up to leave but waited for a response.

“May we meet in a trial soon,” He said simply, “Just close the door behind you is all I ask.”

Claudette did as she was told and briskly walked back out towards the reception area. She had a lot to think about. This opportunity would give her more information on the newest Killer. A reason to leave the campsite outside of trials and scavenging. Yet was it worth it given who she be working under? More importantly she needed to tell Felix or rather warn him about the Doctor’s possible fall back plan if she decided to refuse to help.

* * *

Between trials and renovating the campsite Felix had been kept busy in the Fog. His efforts to give his fellow captives something more than a tent seemed to bring the overall morale up. He still did not go too much of out of his way to talk to the others. He was thankful however when they wanted to pitch in to help him around or gather what he requested in order to make builds around the campsite come to life. He could tell that due to his work around the campsite had gain the trust of a lot of them.

Of his fellow Survivors Ace always seemed to make a point to chat with him nearly every time after a trial. Even the ones where the pair had not gone in together. It baffled him why this older man wanted to really hang out with him. The pair hardly had anything in common was Felix’s view. Yet for some reason he could never really turn down having Ace as company. Ace always just knew what to say to get him to move on if he had returned from being of the first dead in a given trial. Also the man was a walking lucky charm when it came to scavenging. It had gotten to the point of if Felix had to go venture out for junk he would try to get Ace to join him. It made the chance of finding what he was searching for go so much better than if it was just him sifting around somewhere. He was still a little lost to the places one could go outside a trial. Ace came in handy for that as well just for being in this Realm longer than him.

Felix was heading out with Ace to retrieve some metal when at the edge of the forest they bumped into Claudette. They started to step to the side when she glanced up briefly to them. She stopped to speak.

“Can I speak to you for a moment?” She asked.

“Me or?” Felix began to ask.

“You,” She pointed to him.

“About?” Felix blinked.

“Well a few things but the bigger one is the Doctor seems to be doing something with the Killer that is tied to you. He may try to have you come to him for questions. It also means you might be in the same space as your Killer. I don’t know how things have been in your trials against your associated Killer,” Claudette said.

Associated Killer. That had been the phrase some used to describe their relationships with some of the Killers. Some seemed to have a strange bond to a Killer due to when they arrived was when that Killer arrived as well is usually how it goes. He knew Ace’s was the Hag. Hardly talks about her but he has had some intense trial moments with her. However, some like Claudette, Dwight, Jake, and Meg it is more murky. They had been here longer than a number of the Killers.

His Killer was perhaps a man at one point in its life but now it just charges at people slamming into walls until it can swing out with its cane. Felix hated going against the Blight. He never seemed to move out of the way in time after the creature bounced off a wall and screeched its way to him. Also the noise that herald its presence also gave him terror as it was very loud and felt like his heart was being plucked at like a cello each time.

“I can’t say I’ve had much luck against them,” Was what he ended up saying aloud.

“Well it’s more preparing to have a Killer or two show more interest in you outside of trials now,” She said.

“Joy,” Felix faked a smile but it was clear in how he strained it that the others could tell how he was actually feeling.

“If I help the Doctor with this thing he would not bother you,” Claudette then said, “Yet I’m a bit weary to lend any more help than we already do currently with him.”

“Oh the item exchange?” Ace asked.

“Yeah, but perhaps if it keeps us safer it might be more to our benefit if I said yes,” She sighed, “I told him I would think about it.”

“Well tell Dwight about it and see what his take is,” Ace said, “If anything it means he and Feng would have to have a discussion with him about the limits of our ability to help given our roles in this mess,” he gestured to their surroundings.

“I know, but it might give us more information on the new Killer. Anything to help us beat them out in trials and avoid feeding the Entity in the way it wants is usually worth it in my book,” She said.

“I’ll give you that any means to have the advantage is always ideal,” Ace grinned.

“So where were you two going?” She then asked.

“Uh Ace and I were going to find some metal to bring back. Was going to redo the site’s storage situation,” Felix answered, “Maybe get some replacement crates for it as well.”

“Good luck with that,” Claudette moved past them to return to the campsite.

* * *

Ace had made a good point. So she went to seek out Dwight hoping he was not in a trial currently. Of the four who were here first for these trials Dwight had taken up a leadership role even when he did not want it originally. He just had the vibe that made him good enough for them. Even as some louder personalities entered the Fog Dwight still usually kept his spot as leader. Though he was never afraid to defer to someone else in the group if need be. He seemed to let someone else take over something if it was possible. She had found Dwight just staring out into the campfire seemingly lost to his thoughts. She waved a hand over his face a few times until he jumped a bit in his seat.

“Oh hey Claudette,” Dwight laughed a bit perhaps to hide that she scared him. Though it was clear she had startled him.

“Sorry if I got you at a bad time,” Claudette smiled a bit before sitting next to him, “So need your opinion on something.”

“Okay shoot,” Dwight nodded for her to explain the situation.

She explained how her recent encounter with the Doctor went. What was being asked of her. Her thoughts on the matter. Namely she was unsure to take the request. She could see how it would help them but also the possible impact on the Killer’s side as well. It was one thing to make trade arrangements, but this felt like a line was being crossed somewhere, and she was scared of what that could do for all parties involved. Sure it was possibly not a dangerous line to approach unlike some other things but it still made her cautious all the same. She hoped to have more than one voice help her figure what was best for not just her but for all the Survivors.

“I see,” Dwight rested his elbows on his knees to rest his head on his hands. His thumbs fiddled under his chin thinking.

“Now you see why I’m a bit lost as to what to do Dwight,” Claudette sighed.

“I say do it. We could use any and all information we can get. The journals only gives us so much,” Dwight said.

The journals were a set of books that had been the main source of information about the prison the Survivors were trapped in. One journal seemed to be written from an unseen fellow Survivor. The book itself seems to be a product of the Fog as occasionally new entries would be found and describe their encounters with newer Survivors and Killers. The other was more cryptic and was found on accident in a lab they stumbled into during a random trip through the Fog. It somewhat hinted at other places shrouded by the Fog including a place that sounded akin to Purgatory.

“Alright, if you say so,” Claudette got up, “Still I told him to give me a bit. Thank you.”


	8. Follow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A road map to treatment  
> Or  
> This room has a gurney right?

It still was terrifying to be here even with the arrangement. The Blight shakily took a seat at one of the reception chairs. Mainly he wasn’t really told where to go once he felt compelled to return here. Leaning on his cane he sort of just let the thoughts come through. He had not taken a dose before coming. Yet the gnaw was not there yet. Perhaps fear was supplanting that need for now. However how would the Doctor know he had came in? Last time the other just happened to be in the area. Perhaps he should walk in deeper maybe he would be found that way.

Pushing himself back up he hung near a wall making his way to the center. From his previous time here and having a trial or two occur he had some general sense of the layout. The center housed a great number of large flickering glass things. When powered the area was a whirl of machine and voices. It was a scary room to be in. Too noisy. Presently the room was quiet with a distant idle hum filled the air. He wandered to a nearby glass thing and tapped at it with his cane. It seemed to do nothing in response. He moved on now what he felt was more the back part of the building. Many of the halls and rooms looked like how they do in trials however he eventually came up on a part of the hall that looked a bit different from the rest.

In this hall was a closed door. Hardly ever seen any doors in the halls be closed so he approached this with caution. It was a wooden door with a frosted pane of glass. Whatever was on the other side was lit and very red. He started to reach for the knob when some faint common sense came squeaking in his mind. The out stretched hand curled slightly and instead tapped at the door. His other hand was keeping himself steady with the cane. No immediate response. Odd. He took a hold of the knob and twisted at it. The door opened rather easily.

This space was like the office he had seen in trials but this one had more furniture and seemed a bit larger. The desk lacked the strange black box that had glass on one side and the smaller metal box that sat near it. Instead it was cluttered with papers and some books. His gaze fell to the couch that was near him. It had an occupant. It had appeared that the resident of this area had drifted in the middle of reading. Fallen to the way side was a book. He observed the steady movement of breathing. Unlike their last encounter the Doctor was fully out of his straps this time. Staying at the doorway he tried again to knock at the door he held open a little harder this time.

* * *

Noise. There was noise around him that wasn’t a part of the dream. Herman sat up with a start once he pulled out from the sleepy darkness. At first nothing was amiss until he turned his head to the door near him and saw he had company. He let out a laugh that was perhaps louder than he intended and it caused the visitor to shrink back a bit. His vision adjusted to focus on making out the shape of his guest. Their orange glowing eyes staring at him waiting. The small pool of orange liquid under them had started to slip into the carpeted office. Disgusting. How was he suppose to clean that off of carpet?

“I was starting to think I would not see you again after last time,” Herman said getting off the couch, “I did not even tell you where to go and yet you managed to find your way to me.”

He brushed at his coat to straighten it out from his unintended nap. Stretching he went to his desk and opened a drawer to pull out the pad of paper and pen that was used last time before joining the Blight at the doorway. The other had quickly backed themselves into the hall to make space. It was amusing really. Clearly he would not need to be armed for this visit. He looked past his guest and back towards the theater area. It had a drain didn’t it? Would make the clean up easier.

“Let us continue in the theater,” He stepped out into the hall closing the door after turning the light to the office off.

He went ahead of the Blight and the pair made their way to the theater. As the pair entered Herman freed a hand went to a tucked away switch and flicked it with a bit of spark on his fingers. The space became illuminated as the lights to this room came on. His guest jumped at the sudden change and looked around with a slight growl. He shook his head before speaking up.

“Why don’t you hop on to the table there and I can give you the paper and pen,” He said.

Herman was given a hard look by his guest. Then realized the height of the table was perhaps a bit tall for the Blight to actually get up onto. He approached the table and tugged at a lever to lower it. This time his guest was able to climb on. He then set the pad and pen next to the Blight for them to take. He remained standing however he took to examining some of the machines waiting to hear the scratching of pen to paper.

He heard a tap that told him to turn around and saw the pad held up for him to read: _I scared you earlier. With my knocking?_

Chuckling at that he replied, “Just slightly. Given that it seemed to have been some time since our last talk.”

The other simply nodded and seemed to think Herman had more to add.

“The fact you are here presently I am assuming you are accepting treatment and the cost of it?” He asked. The other started to scribble out their reply in which he waited for the pad to be presented to him again.

 _Help me. Hurt me. Yes._ Was what was shown to Herman.

Grinning he said, “Wonderful. I have done some work to figure out a treatment plan we can follow. Part of it involves some outside help possibly.”

* * *

The Blight tilted his head at this. He wrote out: _Who?_

“I am awaiting their reply to my request. How well have you gotten to know the subjects?” The Doctor asked.

Subjects? Did he mean the people they were to chase when called to? He shook his head. None have really ever tried to reach out to him outside of trials. Who would? He could not verbally hold conversations and many seemed to fearful to really attempt communications anyway. He tried to think how to put thought to words when the Doctor spoke up again.

“Well part of the plan was to have you converse with a subject. You two would meet here with me as a mediator if need be,” The Doctor said, “If I can not get them I had one other subject I was looking to have be here instead. As you know many of us have a subject that had arrived about the same time as we did. I suppose you do not know yours?”

Blonde male. Young and had an air of wealth to them. Usually the most clean looking of the Survivors he’s seen so far. A weak link in trials the Blight had noticed. Perhaps it was lack of experience. He himself felt that way still. It was sheer luck if he even could give the Entity a single sacrifice. The tearing he felt when leaving trials told him how displeased it was at how he performed. Yet not angry enough to cast him back to the horrible place he was in previously. He had clawed his way out once before but did not think he could have the strength to do so a second time. It was a fear that always followed the Blight.

He wrote out after trying to focus on the words he wanted: _Blonde man._

“His name?” the other asked.

He shrugged he hardly knew names of anyone here. Most of the names he got to know were more like titles. He knew Sally’s but that was simply due to he frequently went to her for company. His thoughts cut short by the Doctor’s reply.

“I’ve learn his name is Felix apparently. I’ve had him in a few trials myself,” The Doctor said.

The Blight nodded at this hearing him. A name to the face. Good. How long it stays in his brain was a different matter. Then who was the other Survivor? He wrote asking this very thing.

“Her name is Claudette. She has been here far longer than you or I,” The Doctor answered.

 _Really? And she is one of the ones we chase?_ He wrote.

The other nodded, “I sought her help mainly due to she is one of the few I have what I would call being on speaking terms with. Her background also was a factor to me.”

The Blight tilted his head waiting for more information.

“Botany student. My vague understanding of the drug you use currently is it comes from a plant, correct?” The Doctor asked.

He nodded slightly. The key component was hard to acquire and had to be treated through multiple steps. He had not needed to personally make the exact formula in some time. As he had discovered the Entity was able to produce what he needed during trials. Outside of trials was still a mystery but they seem to fill on their own from his pouch he always kept on on hand. He hardly questioned it due to usually the pangs of need overruled solid thinking. Perhaps he had thought of this before but it seemed so new to him to think about. Maybe it shouldn’t be. It probably shouldn’t be. This Claudette may be of some use to him as much as she might to the Doctor.

He started to write out a thought when he paused setting the pen to the side and shakily started to reach for the pouch. He felt it. He needed it. Now. He felt closely watched as he went to dose himself. Putting the syringe away in the pouch he took up the pen again and went to write the thought he was on but nothing came to him. He swore he had something to say but now. Blank. He looked up at the Doctor as if that might jog him to what he was about to write out.

“As I said before it is not guaranteed I will get my first choice to come in and it would take me some time to figure out how to get the back up plan going,” The Doctor said.

The Blight nodded. Of course it takes time to gather people for things. The first one was female, right. Student of Botany. Perhaps he has gone against her in a trial. He would know once he saw her. A name to a face. Then he quickly wrote what came to his mind as if pulling it from a murky pond.

Once done he held the pad out for the other to read: _I hope to meet either of them Doctor. Hardly have anyone to talk to. Write. You know what I mean._

The other chuckled at that, “Well that is only one part of the plan I came up with. Another aspect is more in line with what I know and can perform. I wanted us here because this will be where I shall conduct my part of the treatment,” the smile he wore was longer than the Blight cared for. The small sparks more noticeable briefly.

He slowly wrote out and presented: _Right. And this will hurt, yes?_

“Most likely there will be discomfort. Maybe some pain along the way. Depending on how you react to the stimulus. Or what settings I use on a given appointment,” The Doctor approached him and leaned in a bit. Their eyes met.

Shakily he held on to the pad and pen at this movement. He did not like it. The stare was intense and burning. Looking away he just nodded at the words. Waiting for the other to give him space again.

* * *

Herman took a step back. He got the response he wanted. Still smiling he pressed on to continue his explanation of the plan, “There would be follow ups to those sessions. As we likely would need to talk through the treatments or anything you feel like bringing up. You can say I can act as a therapist. I had to do a few rotations of that in the past.”

He was an ECT specialist primarily but had some exposure to other aspects of Neuroscience. He was use to guiding patients after experiencing doses of electricity. Well if guiding meant reprogramming them due to the level of trauma he put them through. There had yet to be a subject he had been unable to crack into malleable putty. His techniques were brutal as he tended to pair other approaches with the shock therapy. Many of these were for interrogation purposes, but he found them to work very well at breaking down the mind and letting him have control.

However when it came to the Blight the normal methods most likely would not do. They weren’t some subject that was still mundane enough to be inflicted so easily by them. The use of a subject to act as a means of connection was perhaps on the too gentle side for Herman’s tastes, but there was a chance that playing nice might do something for once. Then again perhaps this might be the one time he finds a mind that is unbreakable by him. The thing he had been seeking before coming here. Perhaps he should see if he happens to have any usable loops around in this version of the Institute somewhere. There was also the interest of drug interactions but he was less hopeful of finding such drugs in the Fog. The closest he had perhaps was the very serum the Blight uses. It was a lot to think about and plan.

He felt the stare from his guest before he looked down to what had been written to him: _Are you even qualified?_

He could not help but laugh. The absolute guts to ask that. The sentence a glimmer of the man that was the one to be daring to experiment on him. Herman took in a deep breath to cut the laughter back which only made it more like a giggle before speaking, “Around here yes, the most qualified,” He pressed a hand to his chest at that and did a slight bow.

He heard pen scratching and straightened waiting for the response. Which when presented read: _Do I have to sit in one of those?_ A few seconds later the Blight pointed to one of several chairs that had straps installed next to a large machine. The electric chairs.

“I am still finalizing what I may need to do for the physical aspect of your treatment. For one I am fairly certain you can break the straps currently here,” He walked over to one of the chairs and tugged a bit at the strap to indicate what he was talking about, “Also from previous experiments in my time here I need to filter my power through machinery for it to behave the way I want it to. In its raw form I don’t quite have enough control on the voltage I would need.”

His guest nodded slowly. Then scribbled out: _Anything else? Are we good for this session? Is this a session?_

“Follow up is what I call this. As I aimed for this meeting to get us up to speed of where I am in terms of planning and courses of action. Of course this hinges on you continuing to be willing to accept my offer for treatment. With the fee and all that,” Herman said approaching his visitor again.

* * *

Of course. The fee. The blight nodded. Then he took to writing out a request of his own: _More paper is likely needed then. This pad is low._

“Yes, I will make sure to stock us up on that and some more pens. Those are easy to find around here,” The other said, “If I come across it I might see if I can find one of the smaller ones that can fit in that pouch of yours and a spare pen to keep on you.”

There was excitement at those words. He had been meaning to make himself notes again. Have something to look back to. Keep track of himself again. He nodded at that. Before he was presented with a hand.

“We are done for the day. You may go,” The Doctor said, “Can you get yourself down or no?”

He shuffled a bit and dropped himself to the floor and retrieved his cane shortly afterwards. He left the pad and pen on the table. He stepped to the side as the other collected the two things before having the pen held out to him.

“Take this for now. Just try not to lose it okay?” The other said.

He snatched the pen out of the Doctor’s hand trying his best not to make direct flesh contact. He clicked the pen a few times before clicking it closed to drop it into his pouch. He was guided out to the reception room to the gate that was there.

“Again you will feel when it comes time,” The Doctor said in parting as he turned away from the gate to walk back into the depths of the building.

Time? There has been no sense of true time here. It was on feeling is what got him to come in again. It will be on feeling. Perhaps it also was meant to say think about what had occurred at this meeting and was he willing to come in again? He should update Sally on the situation. He put his focus into Sally’s place as he pushed through the Fog. He hoped it would carry him where he wanted to be.

The place looked familiar but instead there was a chapel and a circus not too far out. This was not it. He supposed he had to wait as it probably meant her space was in use currently. He kept to the edges of this place not wanting anything to do with the resident of this version of the land. He would try again after what he felt was enough passage of time.


	9. A Bundle Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the fire and into snow  
> OR  
> Let's have a chain of fetch quests

Feng Min stared at the list the Doctor had given her of items he was seeking. Messily scratched out were at least two items. Claudette had gave her notice that they were running low on medical supplies again. Was there something on the list that they could find fairly quickly? Batteries were listed, but it didn’t seem to specify the type. That was an easy check around the campsite. Usually they were almost overflowing in batteries as they really only had flashlights available to them to use them for. The few smaller batteries they just kept around just in case so perhaps she could just raid that. Nodding to herself she continued to reread the list.

Thick blanket. Did the Doctor’s place not have such? Then again the only bedding she has really seen in there looked paper thin. Feng Min doubted there was a spare at the campsite so it might possibly lead to another trip out to the ski place and hope to speak with Susie again. She got up to start her search of the batteries as that was the faster check of the two options she had currently.

She approached the campsite’s remodeled storage area. It had been the latest project of their newest member. For one it was now an enclosed sheltered area now with a door even. Going in Feng Min tugged at a cord that turned on a singular light bulb on. It was stuck up on the ceiling. It apparently was a battery operated thing that Ace had managed to find on one of the scavenging trips in the preschool area. There were shelves that were a mix of materials as they were hand built from scraps. Each wall seemed to be dedicated to a particular set of items. One was for tools with a crate or two filled with toolboxes ready to use. Another was medical which was well organized but it was visible that it was starting to look barren. The back wall held the flashlights, batteries and some miscellaneous objects that were used around the camp. The wall that had the door had key rings set up and some storage for parchment and it’s accessories.

Going to the back wall she started to look through the roughly labeled bins for a selection of batteries. She was going to take a few different types so further clarification could be made of what was being sought after. She spotted after pulling a few sets out the bag they had used for their last delivery was stashed in here. She filled one of it’s front pockets with the battery sets. She was zipping it back up when the door opened which made her jump with a squeak.

“Oh shoot I’m sorry I didn’t know someone was in here,” Claudette said as she came in. She had with her a basket of bundled flowers.

“It’s fine, really,” Feng Min was holding one of the bag straps rather tightly trying to calm herself from the brief scare.

“I see you are going to see if we can get more supplies?” Claudette asked as she went to a corner where a few bins had been stacked up and was starting to sort the bundles into them, “Was hoping to finish this before I feel the call to trial.”

She nodded at that, “Well unfortunately he was a bit vague with one of the items so I have to meet up with him anyway to get him to be more specific. We happen to have some of one of the items on the list so was taking some batteries to see which ones he meant.”

“What would he need those for? He can just zap things to life can’t he?” Claudette blinked at that.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to break it in the process, I don’t know. One of the other things I wished I had known so I could have asked Susie at the same time we got the cassette tapes,” Feng Min said as she was heading to the door to head out.

“What is it?” the other girl asked.

“Blanket, a thick one. Like a winter one,” Feng Min said.

“I guess even he can’t stand how cold his place can be,” Claudette laughed a little at hearing this, “He must have been tired of using layers of thin bed sheets.”

She shrugged, “My guess too. Anyway I should get going before I get dragged to a trial or he is pulled to one.”

* * *

With clear purpose and intent to travel to Léry's Feng Min strolled out from the campsite into the woods and into deep fog. It was up to the Fog now to take her mind’s request as she did not bring a token to ensure her journey’s path be unwavering. She felt cold wind lick her cheeks but instead of a cold rundown hospital she was greeted with snow. Did her concentration of intent shift based on the thought about where to get the blanket during the walk? Or had this meant that the Doctor or his location was in a trial currently. She huffed at this as she was not really dressed for a trip to Ormond. Maybe if she got the blanket she could try again to Léry's depending on how long it took. Carefully she made her way to the biggest building in the area. The lodge.

In trials the lodge was a rather quiet and dimly lit space. Currently the fire in the center pit was in full force bringing much needed light to the room. The walls heavily tagged in graffiti proclaiming whose turf this was. She saw no one in the main room. Either all were gone or perhaps upstairs. She took to the nearest stairs to get up to the second floor. Its railing opened up to look down at the level below. This space was fairly different than how it was in trials. There were actual bedrooms up here in this version of the lodge. She quietly approached a set of doors. One of the doors behind her came open which made her freeze in place and turn.

Out in the hall with her was a young female who currently had her hood down showing off her blonde hair. Her dark eyes squinted at who she had met up in the hallway. This woman started to reach into her pocket when Feng Min spoke up.

“Hey Julie, long time no see,” Feng Min said trying to be friendly.

The blonde paused at being addressed, “It has been. You usually see Frank or Susie don’t ya? What are you snooping around in our hideout for?”

“Well I had been hoping to talk to Susie again after she was nice enough about the cassettes,” Feng Min said turning more fully to her to show she hadn’t had anything in her hands.

“Well Susie isn’t here right now. She, Frank, and Joey ended up all at once sent to trials,” Julie said flatly letting her hand rest against her pants now.

“Well I suppose I can ask you then for why I came here for. Well I didn’t mean to come here actually. Just this is where the Fog took me instead of where I was actually trying to go,” Feng Min said adjusting her bag strap, “I was going to come here after my actual destination.”

“Where was that?” Julie asked brushing back a bit of her hair.

“Léry's,” Feng Min mumbled causing the blonde Killer to give her a look.

“Dude why are you wanting to go to Dr. Shock’s place?” Julie sounded a bit dumbstruck at the answer.

“Well made a trade deal with him. The cassettes were one of the things he asked for,” Feng Min explained.

“He has a working tape player?” Julie blinked.

“For now one that works,” she pulled the list out from her pant pocket, “He listed tape recorder in here so my guess is whatever one he has currently is on its last legs and might not have the means to fix it.”

“Okay,” Julie nodded, “So what else is he asking for?”

“Winter blanket,” Feng Min said.

“We might. Susie had gathered up our spare blankets in one of the crates downstairs. Thought he was use to his place though?” Julie started to head to the stairs with Feng Min following after a second or two.

“I don’t know I try not to think too much about why he needs things as some of this stuff is so random to me,” Feng Min said.

“Hey since we’re doing you another favor in this can you do something for us?” Julie asked turning to look back at her unplanned visitor.

“What is that?” Feng Min almost felt this was going to be a chain of requests but what was said made her pause the thought.

“Can you like get Jeff to come over sometime? He’s always invited to come over in our books. We been wanting him to do some more work around here and would love for him to come hang out with us,” Julie said with a smile, “You see where we got our name over there?” She pointed to a mural that was heavily stylized that read _The Legion,_ “Frankie been dying to have him over again.”

“Oh really?” Feng Min looked at the bloodied style letters. Jeff painted that? When was this?

“Yeah totally would be fucking rad,” Julie said as the pair got to a crate and she opened it up to reveal blankets. A lot were generic wintry ones. “Did he care how it looked?”

“I don’t think so?” Feng Min then asked Julie to help her sort through the blankets until she found one she felt would work. The blanket she found was a red plaid thing with a creamy fuzzy side to it. It seemed rather large made for a larger bed, “This one okay for me to take?”

“We got plenty so go for it. Just remember to talk to Jeff for us,” Julie said nodding.

Feng Min set the blanket she had chosen to the side to help Julie put the others back in. By the time they got the crate closed back up they heard stomping come into the lodge and saw Frank tugging his mask off in a huff. His clothes glistened in fresh blood and plop by the fire.

“Frankie!” Julie quickly went to sit by him and tried to be affectionate but he pushed her attempt away.

“Not now Julie, not feelin’ it,” Frank said then caught sight of Feng Min, “Oh the fuck you here for?”

“Uh Julie already helped me out. I was leaving,” Feng Min said when Frank got up and approached her.

“With what?” Frank then saw the plaid blanket, “That from the crate?” He turned to Julie who nodded.

“I told her if she takes it she would tell Jeff to come over,” Julie then added.

“Oh well fuck yeah go for it,” Frank’s eyes lit up at that before he went to sit back down on the round seating area by the fire pit, “Soon as you can will you?”

Feng Min nodded gathering the blanket into her arms and headed out. She paused before she went out to the exit gate of this place to roll up and stuff the blanket as much as she could into the backpack. Once packed she walked through and into the Fog again. Once again making her intent clear of where she was trying to go. If the Fog would still not get her to the right place again she would just return back to the campsite and probably have to wait after a trial or two to try again. Or get someone else to head in for her like last time.

* * *

Fog became brisk air and a clinical building before her. This time she got there. Hopefully she still was not needed yet by the time she walked deep into the building and to the Doctor’s office door. She found it odd to not see the light on. Was he still away on a trial? Or was he somewhere else? She had not seen him in the theater she passed to get here. She supposed she could look around to see if he was just somewhere else in the building. It was an odd reversal of who was seeking who. She made what felt like a full loop when she found herself in the reception room again. Still no sign of him. How long could she wait before the call to trial or feel that this space was going to be used for a trial?

She made her way back to his office door and slid against the wall next to it after taking the backpack off. Sooner or later he would have to come back to this area. It was a bit chilly out here so she pulled the blanket out and wrapped herself up in it. Figured he wouldn’t mind if it got used. It was quiet with only distant machine humming and vermin skittering somewhere far off. She was left with her thoughts and was starting to doze off in the warmth of the blanket when she heard footsteps on tiled floor approaching the hall she was in.

Poking her head out from the cocoon she wrapped herself in she tried to discern from which direction. She heard the laugh before anything else. Hard soled shoes had came from the direction she wasn’t looking in which was forward. Towering over her was the Killer she was looking for. His dark coat stained as was his baton of a bat. His laughter had died to a chuckle before due to being still strapped in he hissed out what she thought was a word.

“Feng?” The Doctor tilted his head and spoke through his teeth.

“Yeah, wasn’t sure how long you were going to be out,” Feng Min got herself out from the blanket.

“Cold?” His grin shifted as if to smile past the mouth guards. It was clear he has had some time to figure out how to get some words to sound somewhat clear despite his mouth being restricted.

“We can talk more in your office,” Feng said getting up from the ground and wrapping the blanket up to retrieve the bag. However the Doctor had beaten her to the bag and already had taken a grip of one of its straps. She didn’t protest at that and allowed him to get the door open. She heard a thunk ahead of her and when she came in saw the umbrella stand was already getting used. She saw his weapon had been placed in it. She closed the door once she got in.

She tossed the blanket onto the couch before taking a seat next to it. The backpack was set on top of the blanket by him before he went to the display head that was in here and started to remove the straps of the headgear. She looked away when she saw he was working on the clips to his eyes. She had seen him do this a fair number of times but it didn’t stop the bit of eye scream that came upon seeing him fiddle with the clips. She only looked towards him when he spoke up now uninhibited by the mouth guards.

* * *

“For a moment I thought I was being invaded by a giant worm,” Herman laughed before continuing on, “But I see instead you personally decided to bring a possible trade this time?”

His guest did glare at his joke, but it was brief as she went on to state why she was here, “Well you saw the blanket for one which I figured would be of some interest.”

“Certainly, decently sized one at that. Ormond?” He asked.

“Yes, actually had gone there before here. Would have been here first but couldn’t get here for some reason, trial?” she nodded before her next question.

“Both this place and I were needed,” He answered setting the headgear on the display head.

“The other thing I brought were some batteries. Your list didn’t say what type though,” She went on and slid the backpack off the blanket to fish about in a pocket.

“Set them on the desk and let me see what you managed to find. I know you tend to have the kind for flashlights,” Herman said and waited for her to do what he wanted her to do.

He watched her pull out the kind that indeed were for flashlights but there was some other sized ones, some small, some squarish. He mostly needed some of the smaller ones that weren’t for flashlights. He pushed the largest ones to the side, “Anything like these,” he pointed to the rest of the batteries, “Would do. If I need the large ones I’ll make it known.”

His guest nodded her head at that and went to scoop up the large ones to put back in her bag, “This fair for now?”

“For what this arrangement has been for? Yes good enough for this visit,” Herman nodded. Quietly he was excited for the blanket. It even was a good color to have in the office, “I would have us chat a bit longer but I have some things to attend to so let’s get you sorted out and on your way.”

The pair left the office again and went into the basement. Much like he had done with Adam he had assisted Feng Min with how to pack the bag efficiently. They hardly spoke during this. He didn’t mind. He had a lot on his mind. Once the bag was filled he led her out to the reception area to get her on her way. He bid her farewell. When she had left he set his sights back to the theater to continue his preparations for the Blight’s first actual session with him.

Herman was making headway with the straps he felt would stand a better chance at holding his client down. Otherwise an alternate restraint method would need to be found. Then he felt the pull to trial. He swore to himself. He had just gotten back here. Infuriating. Yes he was helping a visitor, but hardly blinked and again he was being dragged out. Briskly Herman went back to his office to equip himself and made his way to the closest exit letting the Fog whisk him to where he was being called to.

* * *

Feng Min arrived back at the campsite and went to stash the supplies she gained into the storage shed. Which took her some time. By the time she got it all she felt a tug in her mind that told her she was needed for trial. She sighed tossing the emptied bag back to where she found it and went to get ready. She would have to try to talk to Jeff afterwards.

When the Fog lifted from her eyes she could tell quickly she had been taken to one of the Trapper’s locations. Not bad. She could make out the outline of the coal tower that dominated this particular area. Then she heard it after taking a few steps towards a generator which was currently wrapped in the Entity’s spidery grip. A long droning wail of a siren. She had just literally just talked to him. She tried to book it away from the sound knowing what was about to occur next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty sorry this one took a bit. In part I was unsure where to go after the last chapter. I try to make sure there are some chapters in-between match themed ones. Speak of which next chapter is a match chapter. So expect me to take a bit before chapter 10 is up and going.


	10. Up In Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is in the Air and not everyone was ready for it.  
> OR  
> Sometimes you can't win them all.

She screamed as electricity coursed through her. However not too far from her was another scream, Claudette, Feng Min tried to run the opposite direction from where the scream came from. The siren was upon her. Of course she was the first one found by him. It was nearly every time she gotten into a trial with the Doctor lately. She tried to use the trees to keep some distance between them as she took to fleeing towards the central area to the coal tower. She heard the bat hit violently against a tree trunk. She then got to the building taking the stairs. She could hear the engine of the generator up here was being worked on. She kept going to the only opening available up here. She had glanced behind and briefly met Jane’s eyes who had shot her a glare. She watched Jane try to press herself against the generator to hopefully not be seen as the Doctor was making his way up the stairs. Feng Min looked down to her drop and went down. She wasn’t meaning to drag the Killer to someone else. Just unlucky when she heard a gasped cry of Jane being discovered. She had left the area by the time Jane had dropped down as well the Doctor now on her heels. For now he had lost interest in her.

* * *

Choice words ran there Jane’s head as she now had the Killer on her instead of Feng. Why did the girl even come up there? She had tried to get to a pallet. Static had smashed through her thoughts and had to just keep moving. She took a turn. Perhaps she could force something to happen before the next shock. Nope. The timing was on point. Every time. It wasn’t too much longer before her mind was fogged up in madness. Her vision was a mess just for a moment as she had abandoned the pallet. Then the ground came to her face. And shortly after that was her rather brief trip to a hook. Of course she fell right near one. She dangled waiting for the Doctor to leave her be which he did only after he let static build up in his off hand. She heard the cries of Claudette and Feng and could see briefly where they had screamed from. However Kate was no where to be found based on that. From her view Kate was far out on the other side. She watched the Doctor promptly make his way to where Claudette and Feng were.

The girls split into two directions from Jane’s view and the one who managed to get to her was Feng. Perhaps as an apology for leading the Doctor to her earlier. Jane was lifted away from the hook and the pair went back towards the building Jane was originally at. Probably to try patching up in there while hopefully the Doctor was with Claudette. The pair could hear Claudette’s screams off in the distance as they reach the building. The pain was enough to make Jane moan even as Feng tried to clean her up. Once it stopped stinging so bad the pair set their sights on the generator that was up here. A little later a generator came to life somewhere far off from them. Probably that was the one Kate was at.

* * *

Kate quickly looked to where to go next. In her hands was a flashlight. She reminded herself to stay calm even as she heard Claudette’s screams approaching her area of the property. She had been rather fortunate to keep clear of the Doctor’s electricity this match. She saw after one wail where Claudette fell and quickly crept up to the scene. The Doctor stood over her friend seemingly on the look out for something. He didn’t see her.

She tightened her grip of the flashlight and came out right as he picked up the Botany student and shone the light into his unblinking eyes. The beam must have been piercing as he made a noise of discomfort and dropped his grip of the girl. Both fled away from the Killer. A few steps into fleeing she heard it. The charge up. The large wave hitting her heels but instead of a scream she held fast her lips. The edges of her vision has the beginnings of snowed static but she could work with that. The issue was the only one to scream out loud was the very person she rescued from the Doctor’s grasp. She found herself chasing after the Killer hoping that perhaps he lost track of Claudette despite her cries.

They had gotten to a ways into the property when another generator was powered. This had seemed to make the Doctor change his mind. He instead broke from the chase to head to where the generator was completed. The building. Kate took this time to look around for a generator to go to and made her way to that to begin work. Quietly hoping Claudette would find her as she was pretty sure the other was too gone at the moment to help herself.

* * *

He left her. However the hallucinations did not and her surroundings still bathed in red even as Claudette looked around and did not find him with her. She was off the deep end currently. She had found a bit of wall to hide behind and began to clear her head out. She dimly recalled someone had been near her to force the Doctor to drop her. Once the static and voices quieted down enough to think somewhat straight she set to tending to her own wounds. She had not heard him coming back to her. He must have went to find who did the generator in the building. After a bit she felt she could go on and went to seek out her rescuer.

She found Kate working hard on a generator. A flashlight set on the ground near her. Smiling Claudette joined in on trying to work on the machine. She knew with at least two people on it they could get it up and running in no time or at least most of the way there before having to bail if the Doctor came back here. Faintly the high squeals of Feng was heard. Soon another was with them. Jane looked a bit worse for wear but she seemed more focused on the task at hand rather than her injuries. The generator they were at clunked to life just as Feng was taken down somewhere not too far from them. They scattered as Feng was taken to a hook. Before any of them could silently figure out who would go for the save a surge of static rushed at them. A raw scream escaped from Claudette. It had masked at least one other scream in her ears. The stain returning as she had glanced towards the hook had met bright eyes looking to her.

She fled as fast as her feet could carry her into the woods hoping to get him tangled up among the trunks. She at one point thought she had ducked out fast enough to let the surroundings mask her form but the redness of the ground made her freeze. He was just looking over here. Not directly next to her. Or that was the thought until the heavy bat cracked itself over her shoulder. She cried out in pain as she tried to leave from her spot pushing herself past him in the process. Her hand slipping against the fresh blood of his coat. She felt he had turned to where she was going to and continue their chase. Her ears overtaken by his presence and the whispers to really make much sense of what was going on around her currently. Reality was starting to blend again.

* * *

Herman was agitated with himself and with each generator completed during this trial had further fueled his anger at his current performance. He had known that the parts of the Realm that were designated as the Trapper’s property were seeing a change occur. This was his first day at these altered grounds. The layout was the same. The shapes remained what they were but enough had changed to throw him off. The building having breakable doorways now instead of holes in the walls upstairs were a bit nice but disorienting to see. There was another one of the doorways on the main floor. He had left them alone as he felt he needed them up currently. He had missed the blued hue this place had about as much as he missed it in his little pocket of the Fog. He had gotten use to its absence there but it was jarring here. It was more akin to the tone of the dreaded cornfields.

If he was keeping track they only needed two more generators to freedom. He already had gotten two out of the four to their first hook of the trial. All four were feeling the effects of his power currently but one was holding back on their screams. Who was here again? The current subjects present were Feng, Claudette, Jane…Kate. It was Kate whose scream he had not heard but knew was inflicting madness to. However currently he wanted to get a hold of Claudette after all she should have been hooked a lot earlier. He wanted to correct this.

He caught her in a turn and kept her in his sight as she dashed out in panic. He followed and she tried to lose him in a set of walls shaped like a T. She wasn’t going to guess correctly was his thought as he quickly rocked his step back to turn and go around the other way hoping to catch her out. She must have predicted it as he saw the odd scratch marks tell him that she left this area entirely. He let the scratches lead him to her which was to a different set of crumbling walls. Claudette tried to vault during one of the circuits but as she went onto the window ledge Herman caught the back of her coat and hoisted her up onto his shoulder. Carefully he glanced to the side for a hook and made his way to it keeping his glance to just slightly above the top of the hook pole.

His best bet at finding the next person was to check up on the remaining generators which led to him finding Jane again. She was rather distinctive compared to most of the female subjects. His focus on Jane was intense as he barely registered that Claudette had hardly spent much time on her first hook before she was freed. His bat made contact with Jane’s back earning him a loud groan of pain as she tried to lose him among a set of worn walls. They spun around the area until he thought he heard a locker close rapidly. He paused trying to recall where a set were in this area. The scratches had led him up to one and he was about to take the handle when the doors smashed into his face leaving Herman briefly dazed and the sounds of running from somewhere behind him. With great annoyance he tried to pick back up her trail.

* * *

Jane breathed hard as she finally thought she lost the Doctor as she wasn’t seeing him actually with her presently. The locker trick must have left him confused. Eventually she found two of the others. The generator they were at could only allow for two people on it. She waited for one to take note of her. Kate got up to treat her. Feeling the pain subside she was gestured to take over where Kate had left off before Kate left Jane with Claudette. Quite a bit had been done to this generator and it was not long before they got it running again.

This was also when static crashed into them. Both screamed as their vision became distorted. However he must have spotted Claudette before her as the noise that came with him faded from Jane’s ears. She had lost track of Feng. By the time she found Feng at a generator that was at near full operational status. She quickly threw a panel open to finish the job. Injuries be damned.

* * *

Upon hearing the generator complete in the mix of terror that was with her Claudette knew she had to keep the Doctor away from the last three generators. They only needed one of those done but they were somewhat of an easy patrol route for the Killer. However she heard the sounds fade. He had been one of the Killers that was hard to fully pull him off from such a situation. They just only needed to keep him busy just enough to finish the repairs. She looked to the nearest of the three she could go to and went instead to the furthest as she guessed he would go to the closest one. She found Feng on the way to it.

The pair tried their best to get somewhere with the generator once they arrived to it. However they only got about a quarter of the work done when they had to scattered hearing the long drone of a sound. She took her chances of just letting the dark surroundings give her cover. She waited for him to leave which meant unfortunately going after Feng who he had spotted. She then hopped back on to work on the machine. She winced hearing Feng be taken down and hooked. The worst part was seeing how near this had occurred. She stopped what she was doing knowing that Feng was now fighting for her life on the hook now against the Entity. She did not spy the Doctor being nearby when she approached the hook that Feng was on. She took her chances.

* * *

Kate could see how tight of a spot they were in. The last three generators were easy for the Doctor to babysit. However it was also rather easy for the four ladies as well. With all still alive they could force the Doctor to choose where to go. They could split the job up and eventually get the last generator they needed. It was going to take a while but it was doable. They just had to keep throwing the Killer into wild goose chases. Keep him distracted which given who it was easier said than done sometimes. It just needed him to be a few steps too far.

It had not helped that the Doctor had not been able to find her for much of the trial and knew if he caught her in particular he may do everything he could to ensure she died. She tugged out a wire a bit too soon causing the machine to kick up loudly and bang. She quietly tried to back away from the generator in case the Killer dropped the current chase to check on the noise. She barely peered over a crumbling bit of wall to watch the Doctor kick at the machine before quickly turning around. Probably looking to see who bolted. He moved on to the next generator. With that Kate slowly crept back to the machine to redo the work that was lost on it and try to get it done.

She noticed Jane had not came back yet. Her question then answered by a series of screams. Kate tried to work on it faster but she pulled her hands away quickly when the Entity took a hold of the generator she was working on. A loud clunk and tone had echoed throughout the property telling all that the gates were ready to be opened. Jane just had to keep him occupied just a little longer as she quickly scanned to see where the gates were. She had been near one and that was the one she went to. Figuring that the other two were at the other. Kate kept a tight grip on the switch.

She was going to get this gate up and going. If she had to she could just power it up enough to make that until she knows everyone was here before gving it the last second it needed to power on. This was to keep the trial from forcing a real timer into play. She stood there taking in the screams of her companions until she heard the start of the third light’s buzz. It was ready. She followed a long the wall to the other gate to perhaps do the same to it as she had not seen anyone else come to her gate.

By the time she got to the other gate she saw Claudette was working on it. No sign of Feng or Jane. Kate waited with Claudette just in case she needed to shield the other girl. She watched the lights slowly glow with power until they heard a loud scream pierce the air and in panic Claudette had not pulled away from the switch in time an forced the gate open. Jane had been caught and hooked right as the trial was about to forcibly wrap up. She gestured Claudette to wait as Kate went to free Jane who she knew was fighting off the Entity from pulling her off the hook to finish the job at killing.

As she got near the hook she saw the Doctor hold up his free hand. She gritted her teeth as the blast flowed through her. She had been doing good at not screaming. Feng must have been on the very edge of it but still let out a shrill cry. It was her guess that was where the Doctor was heading leaving her to get Jane off. She pulled the other off and quickly tried to keep near her in case the Doctor came back. They had gotten to the gate just as Feng had hit the threshold and disappeared into the Fog. Unfortunately for them the Doctor now somewhat guarded this space. No sign of Claudette. Was she chased out seeing Feng running to her? They froze when the Killer turned and saw them. She could just feel the anger from where she stood. They had to get past him somehow. He took a step forward to approach them. His gaze was hard to tell who it was focused on but Kate figured it was Jane and quickly she started to pull Jane with her. She had a plan.

She saw the swing coming and put herself between Jane and him. She hardly let out a cry upon being hit but it was enough to buy Jane time to get ahead and out the gate. Kate thought she was going to get out herself when he had stepped enough between her and freedom that she had to spin out from his next swing. He had forced her near a wall and knew if she tried to move she would get hit again. Between the two of them a dark object came. It was Claudette. She had remained in the area and forced herself to block the Killer from swinging at Kate. She took her chance knowing he was going to attack and heard Claudette yelp near her as the pair quickly booked it out. There was a sense of foreboding upon entering the Fog. However it was likely more in response of the Killer failing to do their role.

* * *

The voices screamed and lashed out once Herman’s vision was fogged over in darkness. He knew it was displeased. He had done fairly well to avoid the Entity’s ire for the most part. Good things could not last. Not even a single kill at all in the trial. He felt the cables embedded into him be tugged at roughly causing discomfort. He did not scream at this. Only laughed. He felt something tug hard against the mouth guards cutting deep into his flesh there. He hissed out. He just had to endure it and eventually it will get what it could from him.

Eventually painful darkness became dreary hospital. Home, if he could call it that. Didn't understand why he was allowed back here. He half expected that the Entity was going to keep him going until he made up for not giving it what it wanted. Absently he felt near the mouth guards. For as upset as a being such as the Entity it seemed fine with fixing him back to how he originally came into the trial. He only got two steps in when the pull to trial was felt. The Entity was not done with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little crow has told me a new tome had been released and it has some archive entries on the Living Bumper Car. Bless it be the wiki to have the audio/entry logs. So now with some new info from the Archives I have some stuff to think about for future non match chapters. Oh they also gathered the previous Halloween story stuffs so even more info now. In other news between IRL stuffs and a lot of games having their Halloween events has made coming back to the document a mild struggle. I do still have future chapters in mind for this story no fear on that.  
> \--  
> UPCOMING STORY ANNOUNCEMENT: Along the way of getting this chapter put together I finally punched out a tangent story idea that has been on a burner. In a sense the upcoming story is set in the same universe as this story. Mainly the mechanics I use for my take of the Entity's Realm.


	11. Examination

The Blight was still nervous to return here to the Doctor’s domain. He had been trying to focus on improving his efforts as a Killer to distract himself of that particular fear. The Doctor was really nothing compared to the Entity. He had been trying to make the Entity less displeased with him. To get it to ease up on the need to make him relive over and over the moment he accepted its offer. He felt himself gag on invisible stems at the thought. He had been an inch away from trying to claw his eyes out after one particularly vivid recounting of the sensations.

He guided himself towards where he knew the office door was. He saw it was closed and the light on. He knocked at it carefully using his cane and waited. He heard the sound of a chair creaking and steps. The light blocked by a large figure before the door opened. Before him was the Doctor. Somehow even with the burns and scarring present on the other’s face he could see that the Killer before him looked exhausted. It was rather disturbing how fast that look vanished upon seeing him.

“Excellent had wondered when we would actually start our first true session,” The Doctor grinned without the assistance of his mouth guards, “Perhaps the session might help me in some unrelated matters.”

He tried to give the other a look to get him to go on but figured it was hard to really convey with his face the way it was. It seemed to trigger a response however.

“A distraction I guess you could say,” The Doctor said as he led them away from the office after grabbing a clipboard that seemed filled with paper and a pen along with the pad that they had been using. He had led them to the treatment theater, “One of the rare moments of too many thoughts at once has me rather scattered and unfocused. So hopefully the work we do today might help with resolving a few of them.”

He nodded wearily. Perhaps the Doctor has also been going through some unrest with the Entity as well. He waited to be instructed and was led to a table that the Doctor wheeled in from a wall. The straps rather thick and newer looking compared to the ones he had seen around the building also was already a bit lower than the tables he had seen as well. This had made getting onto it easier. He was handed the pad and asked if he had the pen still. Fishing about in his pouch he found it and waited for further instructions. He was told to wait while the Doctor sat himself at one of the electric chairs. Clipboard at the ready and could hear the scratches of a pen.

“Right just to get some baselines: How are we today?” The Doctor asked in a rather mild oddly pleasant tone. Clinical.

_As fine as one can be given where we are._ He wrote out in response. The other squinted before getting up from the chair.

“I forget how you write is a bit hard to read from a distance,” the other laughed and got up closer to actually read what was written.

He looked down at that before he felt a very rough hand tug up at his hood to force him to look up into bright burning eyes.

“Please. No shame in that. Next question. Anything recent that has been on your mind that is different than your need of serum?” The Doctor asked still having a grip of the hood.

He moved enough to indicate that he wanted the other to let go of his hood. When the grip dropped he set to writing on the pad: _I need to get better at trials. Entity hurts me._

“Hurts you how?” the other asked.

_Reminds me what it felt like to accept its offer for the flowers I needed. Not pretty. Painful. Agonizing._ He wrote.

“How so?” The Doctor continued his questioning.

He sat there quietly not moving the pen for a bit. He started to twitch and shake more as trying to explain it only brought on fear and sickness. He set aside the pen and pad. Quickly he held a hand up to where his mouth would normally be. Not remembering that his jaw has been deformed changing the entire shape. More bright orange bile rose from him as he made a gagged coughing noise. It dribbled in front of his clothes and the table as he tried to reign in the phantom sensation that had hit him.

“Ah so enough to make you experience it without the Entity’s assistance,” the other’s grin came back as he wrote in the clipboard, “That is a start. So on to the next baseline we need to establish. Your reaction to stimulus. First however I need all metal objects off of you. This includes the pouch,” The Doctor turned and brought a small cart over after setting his clipboard and pen down on it, “We can place them on here to get them out of the way for a little bit.”

He kept the pen and paper until they were actually ready. He had handed the Doctor his cane before patting around himself for anything else. Then it came to his belt and pouch. With great reluctance he started to unhook it and reached to place it on the cart. The other gently taking a hold of the pouch to keep it from dropping to the floor. Once everything was dropped off the cart was pushed a little ways to the side. Rolling into its place was a strange metal object that sat on its own cart. It sported a number of wires and cables sprouting out from it. Knobs and dials. He had no clue what this machine was but this must be the thing the Doctor mentioned last time.

“May I have you remove your hood as some of these need to be applied to the head,” The other said before walking over to a cabinet that was tucked off in some corner.

Shakily he reached for the hood pulling it down.

* * *

Herman found the bottle he was looking for to use with the electrodes. Turning around he paused now that the Blight had lowered his hood. His guess was the serum had caused hair loss and tumors to form. There were lesions and sores that glowed the foul orange color. He felt glowing eyes stare at him expecting a reaction.

“I guess we’ll see how well the gel behaves,” Herman smiled taking the bottle with him and seemed to do a once over of his patient.

The other reached for the pad and pen they kept with them and started to write in it. Probably to comment on being seen without the hood he guessed.

_Gel?_ A question actually.

“It helps get the currents into you and holds the wires in place until we are done,” He said as he started to prepare a number of electrodes using the gel. Applying them to quite a few places on the Blight’s body much to their squirming at feeling the cold gel be applied to their flesh.

Once the electrodes were applied it was now time to strap his patient in, “I need to get you secured in so you don’t try to rip the wires out. So I will be taking the pen and pad to add to the cart now,” He waited for the other to reply to that.

With a hesitant nod Herman was presented the pad and pen. He set them on the cart where he had set his notes on before he started to strap in the Blight occasionally requesting the other to try to tug at a strap to check for looseness. Once he felt the patient was secured he rolled the cart near the machine to have access to his notes and jotted a few before setting the clipboard down again. One last check on the wire connections before he bent down to a wrapped cord that normally would be plugged to an outlet. Instead he started to wrap the cord around his left wrist making sure he had a good grip of the plug itself. His thumb settling between the prongs. He had given himself enough slack so he could move between the machine and his patient if need be. He concentrated on his left hand the build up of charge. With his right he clicked the device on.

“You will experience a slight tingle as the machine warms up. Then I shall be administering some pulses of varying strength and see where we go from there,” He explained.

However he knew he was getting excited to conduct this part of the treatment plan. To see what effects he might have on this Killer. He hardly was given a chance to observe the effects of his methods on his colleagues. A smile formed as he begun his adjustments to the voltage.

\--

The Blight tried to nod but the restraints kept him from getting much of a motion. It must have been enough as the Doctor had positioned himself to be visible to him. It seemed like it took little effort on the other’s end to maintain the power. The Doctor fiddled about with the strange machine. The mild sensation growing stronger every so often. It wasn’t until an intense wave washed over him that caused him to jerk about in the straps. He did what he could to force his head to one side feeling a build up of bile. Again it was quite difficult to get much motion while restrained but he got just enough to let it start draining to one side.

“Ah quite a high tolerance you have. Not surprising given the substance abuse,” The other commented before they clicked at something quite quickly.

The next jolt was painful. His muscles felt a light with flames with how hard he jerked against the straps. They held fast however. His vision had static fill the edges before another pulse increased this by ten fold. In the moment he felt as though he was outside his body. For how much he wanted to writhe and twitch only saw it just jump with the jolts instead of fighting it. Looming over his body the Doctor’s smile seemed manic before hearing the click of something again. Another violent jolt shot through him. Then it showed up. From the depths of hellish snowy vision an image he thought long buried pierced into his waking consciousness again.

Eyes. They were brilliant and beautiful. The greens were lush and the browns and amber rich. Hazel. However as the view pulled itself slowly from those dazzling gems revealed a woman's face. Death. He yelled out. Screamed. He had thought this had long since been purged from him. He had tirelessly thrown himself to projects and research to push the past away. However now it was staring right back at him once again. The eyes seemed to pulse in time to the electricity running its course through him. He tugged harder at the straps as a response. He tried to shut his eyes. To shut them out. There were more faces joining hers. Less distinct but they were there for the same reason as her. He needed the pulses to stop.

The next pulse seemed to hit harder than the previous ones and it was enough for the images to stop. His eyes must have unfocused or rolled back. He didn’t care. The images were gone. He heard in his head what he was trying to say aloud but it probably wasn’t actual words. Just noise to the Doctor. Asking for him to stop. Bile rose but it was coming up too fast for him to move as he hardly started to twist his head when it just spewed out. The tingling numbness abruptly vanished. He thought he heard something drop before his head restraint was released. Rough hands pushing his head further to the side as he still let loose orange liquid. One hand kept his head in position as he felt the other straps become loosened before being tugged up to sit up right. He was turned a bit as it was only his arms and torso were freed. Sputtering and coughing the static in his vision had subsided. Air now tasted foul causing him to shake a little as the taste was enough to make him gag again.

“Slow breaths,” The Doctor’s voice calm and instructive.

The Blight felt the need to comply and started to focus on his breaths. Trying his best to ignore the bad taste he was having.

“I’m going to remove the leg straps but sit tight for a moment longer,” The other said. He complied once again.

He was then handed his cane sometime after the leg straps were removed. He sat there watching the Doctor retrieve his clipboard and was pacing about the room. Writing in it. Occasionally the Doctor would pause and look at him briefly before going back to the clipboard.

Then the Doctor broke the silence, “I guess you were not totally been made a mute. You must have encountered something in your mind that was rather strong.”

He gave the other a look as if to have them continue.

“As were getting up to what I normally push through subjects you screamed out the words eyes and no,” The Doctor said his tone was an amused one.

He did? He just recalled making screaming noises. Perhaps in that moment of seeing the horrible eyes noise became words. Taste of metal and bile still made breathing a bit horrible to do but it was needed. His lungs were on fire still. Eventually he started to make a gesture. To speak. Write.

* * *

Herman waited a few seconds upon seeing the hand movements. He then visited the cart for the pad and pen to give to his patient. He stepped somewhat around the pool of orange liquid as he did so. He returned to his post of the machine and waited for what he expected to hear. The other went to work after flipping a few pages in for a fresh page to write. He was rereading his own observations silently to himself in the mean time until a sputtered cough made him look over to the other.

_I really spoke? I only heard my own pain and terror. I need it Doctor._ It said before the Blight pointed towards where the pouch was.

“You do not need it right now,” Herman said firmly, “Whatever was brought out will likely be lost to drug fueled haze once again when you administer the serum. You can wait.”

He was growled at for the comment and in response he let loose a bit of his power, “You can wait,” He repeated himself, “Fighting me on that right now would not be in your best interest. The sooner we go over what had been found the sooner you can have your little serum. Fair?” The words an offer. The tone not so much.

The other stared at him intensely before a slow nod. A quick scratching of pen led to the following being written: _I saw her eyes. Their eyes. The dead. They’re dead._

Herman took to his notes what was presented to him. Perhaps a memory had been found, “Why are they dead?”

The response took a bit as the Blight seemed to quiver as they wrote eventually the pad turned back to him to read: _My success had led to ruin and death._

“Perhaps a better question. How did they die?” He asked hoping that would get the other to be more specific.

_I was seeking to help mankind. The price was too high for them. The compounds destroying them from within. In both body and mind._ Was what was written back to him.

“How were you trying to help?” He continued this line of questioning.

The other began to scribble out paused and then finished up a tho ught bringing the pad up: _Make them productive and more efficient._

“By what means did you make this occur?” Came his next question.

The sound of pen scratching occurred before being presented with: _Plants. Careful exctractions and the right mix open the doors to many things. I sought doors I should not have in hindsight. I opened doors I should not have._

This seemed to break off into a tangent. What did they mean by doors? He went on to ask aloud the very question that came to mind. A loud growl responded to that. He had noticed the Blight’s head kept shifting back to the pouch.The patient was becoming impatient with him about getting their fix of the serum, the drug.

“Last question before I give you back the pouch,” He made a point to go to the cart for the item in question. Keeping it in his hands.

He felt the burning gaze of his patient as they scribbled with a surge of ferocity. He almost thought that the other would bust the pen for how hard he seemed to press into the pad with it. When he saw what was written it was a mess. Carefully he approached a bit closer to read. Something had compelled him to keep a tight hold of the pouch as he did so.

_In_ _ death _ _there are more places than in life. In_ _ death _ _is the needed guidance for such power. For_ _ death _ _is only the beginning._

He presented the belt and pouch back to his patient upon reading this. The other quickly freeing their hands up to take them. Herman watched silently as the other dug into the pouch for a syringe of foul orange liquid and inject themselves. A few seconds later was heavy breathing. They were trying to put the belt back on despite the wires still hooked up to them and was having some issues with negotiating with them. Sighing he approached to assist with removing the wires to make it easier. Hard tugs pulled at oozed flesh, Once done Herman returned to his own notes to catch them up to speed while the other began to write on the pad by them.

Things were rather quiet aside from the hum of the room they were in and pens. He was alerted to look up when the Blight made a raspy noise trying to get his attention.

In their grip was a new set of words: _Knowledge without wisdom leads to self-destruction. That is what they said. I kept going despite not being ready. I paid for what I asked for. No. Paying. Forever paying. Condemned._

“What did you ask for?” Herman tested to see how far they could get. The haze seeming to not be back yet for his patient.

A simple one word response was written back to him: _Flower._

Flower? The Blight had mentioend this in one of their previous meetings.Was the serum made with this plant? Some foul plant that he had seen appear for a short time in the Realm. Something from the plant was forced into him. Sparks became more frequent as the thought continued its course. This plant stains. He had seen it on the subjects' clothing before as they tried to handle it. The Alchemist as the Blight was formally known as was one of possibly two souls known to have found some use with the these flowers. Was this flower the key to something? This was the guide through death he supposed if he wanted to speculate on the spot what was said earlier.

“Why did you need it?” He asked finally.

It took a bit but written back to him said _Strength to escape. Foul place of soulless husks and loss. Flower got me out. To get flower I pay. Anything for flower._

He hummed at this, “Which led to striking an agreement to the Entity. To serve it is to get what you ask for?”

He got a nod to that.

“I think we can conclude today’s session. I have a lot to work from. Hopefully your next visit I will have the one I spoke about present this time. They would perhaps know the type of questions I need but lack the background for,” He said glancing to the cart to make sure all items that were there were returned to his patient, “As well I need to have a fresh pad set up for you it appears.”

The other nodded holding up the closed pad. He took the pad from them. He was going to need to refer to this as he worked on his own notes.

“Keep the pen with you,” He said watching the other slip the pen into the pouch before making their way off the table.

He walked a little ways behind his patient to the reception area clipboard and pad in hand. The other took a look at him before hustling their way out into the dense fog. There was much to do now. He seemed to be left to his own devices once more. Or until he felt the pull to trial. Turning on his heels he quickly made his way back to his office to begin his work.

The serum was a drug. It did more than physical things. It must also do something to the mind. He knew of drugs that assaulted the mind where he had came from. He had utilized them to great effect in his work before. The Fog lacked these drugs however. Or had never seen them be found around here. Was there a way to use what the Blight had came up with in a similar manner? Can an alteration be made to remove the physical aspects and only yield the mental ones? He needed her more than ever to continue this treatment.


	12. Internship

Claudette had been mildly putting off answering the offer the Doctor had presented to her. In part due to she kept being put through her paces with the trials as of late. Perhaps the Entity was in a particular mood towards her. She had no clue. It was just when it came to trials that had the Doctor it seemed that his behavior around her had changed. He was more persistent at hunting her down. It was to the point where she swore in the static haze of madness she was hearing him asking her if she made her decision yet. In that tone that was trying to make it sound like a simple request but she could tell there was more to those simple words.

It had been one of those trials that featured him. She had taken a page from Jake at this point to help her not be so immediately discovered. She had her answer it just was a matter of being available to give it. She just needed a moment of not being in a trial. She just had to play into her element of keeping herself among the scenery. It had been in her favor they were in the swamp this trial. She had plenty of space to put distance between her and the Killer.

The siren that alerted her to the Doctor’s approaching presence had her slowly creep towards cover. She had been trying to track when he last sent out the big shock wave when she heard it start to charge up not too far from her. She had lost track apparently and knew that after this burst of static it would just take one more jolt of madness to force her to take the time to clear her head out. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and bit into one of her fingers slightly when a large wave of electricity struck her. She managed to not scream. However she felt her heart beat very hard in her chest as she saw the edges of red light pour out near her location. Had he still managed to get a lead onto her despite the lack of screams? She knew that he seemed to be one of the Killers to haves some other sense beyond eyes and ears to track people, not just because of his powers but something else. The voices nearly drowned out her immediate thought of inching away.

She was practically being deafened by his presence when she tried to round around the large tree she was at but his breathing was practically on top of her back when his bat made contact. Which led to her having to bob and weave the trees to force him into tight circles with her until he eventually got the second hit to land. However that was when the swamp became her little shack.

Her eyes darted around. She was in the comfort of her sleeping bag. She slowly rose up and started to feel about for her glasses. Her head a dull ache as if she had recently returned from one of the Doctor’s trials. She rubbed at her temples trying to flush the sensation out. She had to go answer him. She got herself out of the bag and got on her boots. She left her little hut and went to the fog. Her mind very clear in its intent. Cold air was soon brushing itself onto her cheeks as she set foot in the familiar reception room. Now was he here was her next thought as she strode with some confidence down towards the treatment theater area.

Upon entering the theater saw it was given life and seemed more illuminated than normal. This is where she found him. Currently the Doctor was hovering over a table and on a cart a strange device that seemed partially dismantled with wires about. She looked around for something to make noise with. She banged onto one of the machines that were next to the suspected electric chairs that were found here. She watched as a few sparks flew from his exposed embedded cables as he turned to the noise. His bright eyes resting upon her.

“Ah I had been wondering when you would grace me with your presence again,” He said with a smile taking a few steps towards her.

“Trials keep me busy,” She responded her eyes looking past him and to the table where she saw the familiar bat and headgear sitting near by.

“I guess I can say the same applies to me,” He sighed, “But right now we are here. So about my offer?”

She now could answer him finally, “I will help you. Just mind you if the call to trial occurs.”

The smile that lingered on him broadened into a grin. He gestured for her to come to him to the table, “Welcome aboard then! First I should catch you up. Most of what you would need is on the table.”

She hesitatingly followed the Doctor back to the table. Now she could see sheets of handwritten paper were on here some of it she did not recognize as his handwriting was mixed in. It was going to take a bit to parse what these notes were but he spoke up before she could think of where to start.

“Right I should probably get them back in order now shouldn’t I?” He carefully swept up the pages and seemed to form a rather neat stack before he started to rearrange a few and would pull a sheet or two out in the process, “I had some of his end of the conversations we have had in the mix.”

“...the Blight can write?” she blinked at this. This was news to her.

The Killer nodded, “Yes I was not expecting that either to be honest. However that is what got us perhaps on some better footing this time around.”

“So other than maybe understanding the plant behind the strange liquid he has on him why am I needed again?” She asked.

“To talk to him. I believe I had addressed that question before. He and I have had run ins with each other in the past. A time before he found himself in his current role,” The Doctor said a flatness to his tone that seemed annoyed at having to repeat himself.

She winced a bit at hearing this, “Ah, and yet it seems that time had passed enough for you two to talk or write I guess?”

“I speak. He writes,” The Doctor said, “He is in no shape to talk properly from what I have observed. That serum has done extensive damage to not only his mind but clearly his body as well. However given enough stimulus I was able to get him to speak briefly.”

She stared at that. She knew from the encounters she had with the Blight to know the most she ever hears from him were screeched roars, “…so you shocked him enough to force words?”

He made a noise at that, “Well bluntly yes. However I think he had reacted to something that is beyond me,” He set a hand gently on the nearby device, “I think I caused something to resurface. It’s in the notes I have.”

She nodded, “I guess I should start reading. Had you had him around long for these…sessions?” She looked for a place to sit but only found the electric chairs and was about to just simply sit against a wall as the Doctor replied.

“No, but the findings that were discovered on first treatment has given me quite a bit to draw from,” He said with another grin, “I am hoping that next visit I could maybe draw forth more memories through proper stimuli.”

She could only guess the amount of stress that was forced onto the Blight to get these results and winced, “I see.”

“I will let you read up besides I need to get this back together again,” He lightly patted the strange device that was near the table.

She was left to read the papers and the sounds of tools clicking and clacking. She would hear the occasional crackled snap and see a light flash in his direction before her focus went back to the papers. Much of what she was able to read through was more of the Doctor’s own thoughts to the current subject. His view of the Blight was rather clinical which she expected somewhat as the Doctor seemed to keep himself distant with those around him. Or least comes across that way from her interactions with him. She could see he had kept circling back to thoughts on how to utilize the serum in some other form. To expand upon it in ways that were less destructive physically but lacked really the knowledge on how to do so. She hardly heard him address her until the second time he called out her name. She blinked looking up finally to his direction.

“A bit off topic but your thoughts on the new arrivals?” He asked.

Right there had been a new girl at the campsite. She seemed to know Felix. There hadn’t been that many Survivors that knew each other before they found themselves in the Entity’s Realm. The new girl spoke French which had Claudette interested in her as it meant that it wasn’t just Jeff as the only other speaker in the group. Albeit her French was a bit different. She had been wanting to get to know the new girl more.

“She knows Felix apparently, before coming here she knew him,” She replied, “Hadn’t gotten to know entirely how yet but she seems nice. Bolder than me for sure,” She then looked back down to the notes.

“How so?” Hard soled shoes clicked there way closer to her.

“From the little time I had with her so far she just seems that way. Confident. She has quickly gotten the hang of things for the trials,” She said.

His shadow overtook her space as he spoke up, “I have yet to meet this new subject. On our end I have yet to meet the newest member. They have spent most of their time with the one you refer to as the Huntress. She seemed to have taken an interest in them from what I have gathered. Have you encountered them yet?”

She shook her head, “Not yet but figured someone else has.”

“I see,” He nodded before putting a hand out, “If you are done I would like those back.”

She held up the papers at this and felt them gently slip from her fingers once he got a hold of them. A free hand was being held to her as if to help her back to her feet. She hesitated before reaching out to it and let herself be pulled up. A slight tingle had shot through her arm once he took her hand. He released his grip to take the papers back to the table. She had caught a brief look of agitation before seeing him reach for his headgear.

* * *

The timing was nearly perfect. Herman had gotten at least what he needed of Claudette currently now that she was on board for his little venture. He would have to hope his notes would remain where he set them as the pull to trial bore into his skull. He had begun to equip himself despite still having company with him. When he had turned to look back at her to address her he had gotten the clips in.

“I am needed and I suggest you take leave as well,” He said looking at her.

She nodded and started to make her way towards the reception room. She didn’t need to be told twice. She would be gone by the time he himself made his way to that area to leave. Cold hospital became cold meat packing plant. His offering had just been a simple wreath of sticks and bones. So it was luck that he was sent to a space that was very suited to his abilities. It also meant he hardly had to travel far before he could hear the whispers kick in which prompted his first blast of the trial.

Of the screams he heard one that stood out. It was a new voice. It had to be the new subject. The tone it had was striking to him. Female yes but a bit lower than some of the others. It had a raw quality he hardly got to hear in the Fog. He went seeking this voice. He came upon a woman who seemed to be African in descent. While slender in frame had some curve to her. The shirt she wore exposed her midriff. However he cared more about hearing her voice. Which was exciting to hear with each shock. She had led him around for a short while but she paused for too long around a pallet which let him finish their little chase. The scream that took over the building upon hooking her was beyond what he had expected to hear. It had filled every corner.

Herman quickly picked up another subject to chase as he caught a glint of something try to slip by in one of the near by rooms. He went to investigate to find David who took him from the floor they were on to the lower level. More specifically to the bathroom area of the building where there was always a generator. He had heard the clicking of progress as he dropped down to chase after the muscular Brit. The generator had blown with a bang as he saw the backside of Meg who had let out a hissed noise. She had left the room with David not that far behind her. Herman kept to David however which in his head he was trying to guess the location of the last subject. He had gotten a swing into David when the noise that indicated that the new subject was pulled from the hook made him take a quick glance to the direction of where he placed the new subject. He now had some idea of where everyone was but he first had to deal with his current pursuit.

After hooking David was when he went to go find the new subject again. A generator had completed in this time. He had been a bit impressed at how she handled herself. A lot more bold than the last subject. He let out a burst of static around him and looked up when he heard her scream somewhere above. As nice of a space as this place was it always took him a moment to find stairs that led back up to the main floor. He was aware that by the time he reached where he heard her scream she would have changed locations so he took to listening around him. To the generators he would have a better guess to a lead now that he was up here.

When he found her he also found the fourth subject of this trial, Felix, who had already taken his hands off the generator the pair had been working on and was trying to leave the room through one of the other doorways. He wanted her. He was almost on top of her when she tried to flee the generator. A moment sooner and he could have just grabbed the woman for an easy trip to her second hook of the trial. However instead he got a free swing in as she tried to push past him to run the same direction that Felix had gone to. In this chase with her they eventually went by some lockers and briefly he heard the sounds of a set of locker doors swing open however she was still very much in his sights. Perhaps she tried to fool him. Perhaps it could have if he wasn’t slowly closing the gap between them. It was something to take note of as this could be played against him given how sound dependent he could be at times during trials.

A second generator came to life as he was trying to force her to make a choice on the pallet she threw down prematurely to beat out his attempt to stun her with electricity. He was waiting for her to slide over to the side he could quickly receive her from. She slid and was turning to slide back the way she came when he reached out quickly and got her by the back of her shirt collar which made her gasp. It felt good to get a hold of such a slippery subject. He breathed out a chuckle that was mostly to himself making his way rather casually to a nearby hook. He took a few steps letting forth sparks to seek another subject.

By the time he really got to go after this young woman again he had sent David out of the trial by hook and Meg was about to go as well once he got her up. He had taken control of much of this trial as they still had three generators to repair. He had kept them busy with their wounds and other acts of altruism instead of the objective. However he had Felix on a hook only once this trial which was annoying at best but no way could the blonde salvage this if Herman got a hold of the new girl one last time.

She had led him upstairs and it took a moment to realize she was letting herself be downed here. She was giving herself up for the last subject to get out by the mysterious hatch that would appear during these moments. They must have filled her in on such a tactic. That also meant that most likely Felix was on the lower level. He had to find him before he could get her out of the trial. It was sheer luck that he heard the young man when he went downstairs. And it took a bit of a loop around before finally downing the blonde. He knew it was over. Felix would be trying to fight for his life while the only person who could free him was already on the ground.

Carrying Felix up the stairs found a hook to drop him off at. His pained cries were nothing compared to the loud scream that the new subject let out. She had crawled some ways from where he downed her and followed the sound to where she had herself at a pallet that wasn’t used yet. He hadn’t put much thought as there was no one to drop it on him when he picked her up. Just as he got her settled onto his shoulder he suddenly lost grip as the boards came down onto him.

Confused he stood there turning slowly to the pallet that was now down behind him and her back facing him. He hadn’t heard her slide her way out. She was running to go unhook Felix. There was no one else to do it. She pulled it herself while he had her on his shoulder. She must have barely been in reach of the boards. This was new. This was also irritating as he already had to be mindful of lockers on occasion due to Jane. Now he had to be mindful where he drop subjects at. By the time he reached the hook that he put Felix on it was empty. However both were injured and with enough pressure wouldn't find the time to heal and reset themselves. He was going to make sure it was just her and him this time. He needed both of them down again. Couldn’t risk her leaving by the blasted hatch after what she did to him.

* * *

Élodie breathed hard as she felt she was finally away from that awful sound. Just a moment to collect her thoughts. This Killer was something else to her. Yes like the others before him he was brutal and more than willing to hunt her down. However whatever the static he was able to send her way really punched through her psyche. Her vision had static snow at the edges. Throughout this trial she found herself having to fend off whispers and other disorienting hallucinations. These distortions to reality really played to this Killer’s favor in his ability to seemingly sneak up on her and her fellow Survivors as she learned to call her fellow captives of this place.

They had spoken of many things about their situation, the trials, the Killers. However it was one thing to be warned that some of these monstrous individuals can do more than physically lash out. It was entirely another thing to experience it. It felt through his strange powers this Killer had a grip of her mind even if he didn’t have her physically. The fact that she managed to free herself gave her some comfort. That he was similar to other Killers she pulled that stunt on. She also thought in the moment she got the pallet down she heard a startled gasp from him. She didn’t turn to look back once she had slid away from him but he must have just been too stunned to move. Stunned enough to give her the time needed to rescue her friend.

They had split up to make it harder for the Killer to quickly take back control of the situation. However it was clear to her and probably Felix too that one of them had to die. To give the other a chance out. Both were dead on next hook. The Killer knew this as well. Likely would try to force the pair to be downed again. Likely she would have no pallet to save herself this time. However she had noticed that this Killer seemed a bit more keen to longer chases with her. Perhaps their way of getting to know her to get an idea of the type of person they were dealing with.

She heard Felix scream somewhere on the other side. He had been found which was unfortunate. That meant all three of them were down here. By the time she sensed that her friend was downed again the drone of a siren was barely heard. The sound of static build up. She needed to get out of the way. She screamed herself hoarse as she didn’t get out in time. Now she was found as well. Again she tried to find her way up the stairs to pull the Killer away from her friend. If she was going down she was going to buy her friend as much time as she could.

She had gotten to the top of the stairs when she heard the death scream of her friend. And the drone was getting louder. She had to find a different route to get herself back down now. Fining another set of stairs down was when the awful noise became pounding. Her heart straining to keep itself in her chest as it was clear to her she was being chased after. Sparks licking at her heels forcing more of her voice to ring out into the echoey building. She had rounded a corner. She could hear beyond the whispers a low howling noise. The hatch. Her face hit the ground however before she got too far. Behind her a loud huff of a breath. She was going to crawl forward when the Killer walked briskly past her and to the hatch. In one swift movement he forced the door of the hatch to slam down with his foot.

A low gong of a sound was heard and suddenly she felt she was on a limited amount of time. The Killer aware of this too as he walked up to her. With little effort she was on his shoulder again. He was taking her back up the stairs. She fought hard in his grip. If she was going to die now she wanted it on her own terms. At least tried to get that instead of the hook he threw her onto. It was done rather aggressively as if he had been annoyed at her feeble attempts to escape him. He had taken a few steps back after she was up on a hook. He watched her die to the horrible thing that rules this place. The thing that turned her life upside down all those years ago before being trapped here.

Her head was still a static haze even as the campfire became visible to her. Waiting for her was her friend who gave her a small smile upon seeing her. He seemed to have gotten cleaned up from the trial they were just at. Not even a sign that he had been impaled multiple times by meat hooks.

“Did you find it?” Felix asked.

“The trapdoor? I did but so did he…he beat me to it after he took me to the ground again,” She sighed approaching him.

He stood up, “Damn. You did good though,” making a gesture for her to follow him. They were making their way to the campsite, “Lot better than me the first time I faced him.”

“What do you call him? He have a title like the others I’ve had to escape from?” She asked.

“The Doctor,” Felix said, “Quite the opposite given what this one does.”

She nodded at that, “I take it takes some time to clear up. The static.”

“Yeah, you get use to it sadly. It does go away with time and the more times you face him the easier it seems to recover afterwards from his trials,” Felix sighed shaking his head, “I find taking the time to walk around for a bit helps get rid of the static.”

The pair continued their walk and a few laps later the static haze became more manageable. The pair had already asked about family. From how Felix described of his father before finding himself here it was a possibility it was simply just some illusion shown by the foul being that rules this place to lure Felix. The Entity as it was called around here. She had known this thing by other names, many other names due to her research and scouting out leads. Unlike Felix she wanted to find this place. Now she didn’t know how to travel beyond the allowable spaces. The Fog that seemed to guide them between trials was a rather mysterious force of its own. Even the area where this campsite was at was just as strange with its own little unspoken rules in play. There had to be someway to break the boundaries, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the rift, a new chapter that was gifted to me and my work schedule actually being a schedule again my ability to post quickly updates has been impacted. Clearly by how long it has been since the last chapter and I am sorry! Hopefully this one's length makes it up a little. I could have split this up into two chapters but I felt one part would have been too short to justify that. Hopefully once the holiday season settles down so will my schedule. Hopefully ya'll had a good Holiday!


	13. Visitation

Élodie took in what she had been told. Even given a chance to read the two journals the group kept. There had been entries that lightly touched on the places found in the Fog but not on the hows and directions. From the other Survivors they say it is rather easy to travel to the trial locations outside of trials. Getting to the place you want is a different matter. There are offerings that are used to maybe set the trial to a desired location. Items that seem to be usable outside of trials to a similar effect when traveling outside of them. However she hardly had much in terms of offerings at this time let alone those types of tokens. She had waited a few trials before making an effort to travel outside of one.

She stood at the edge of the camp. One foot about to go into the unforgiving Fog. She was going to just see where it would take her. Élodie had been told no matter what one will know when to return to the Fog for trials. It was a calling that will guide a soul back to the campfire. She really didn’t have much of a thought once she took the step in. She felt herself just walk. An occasional need to take a turn until it gave way to a dreary medical building. She was just outside its doors. The air cold and nipping at her cheeks gave her reason to step into the building further to get out of the wind and dampness.

She had been to this place once before. The Killer was a nearly invisible being referred to as the Wraith. She only had mere moments of warning against them as she would hear their steps and snarling upon their approach. Then an awful bell and the Killer was visible and capable of lashing out. The only saving grace was when invisible it couldn’t attack them. It could smash things up but not people when cloaked. This was not its home or place of rest. It was in the junkyard sections of the Fog Felix had told her. The junkyard was a rather popular location due to the scavenging opportunities found there.

She was absently wandering the halls past the many waiting rooms and bathrooms. There were bathrooms everywhere even outside of trial. Perhaps a sign of the Entity having limits to what it can form within its domain. She stuck to the outer halls and made a loop around the area that she knew from her one trial. The place was cold and some of the windows rattled with frigid wind. Rodents seem to live here or the sounds of them were present. She had not noticed this in her trial against the Wraith. Then again last time she wasn’t given a chance to just roam freely around here.

She finally took a turn down a hallway when she noticed it seemed that there was something different down it. She spotted a closed door when everywhere else was open doorways into rooms. Approaching it she saw it was marked as “Office 134”. The door had fogged glass and it was dark inside. She carefully reached out and tried the handle. Locked. A new curiosity. She dug into her jean pocket for what she usually kept a few of for such occasions. The lock looked pickable and she took out two bobby pins. A bit of twisting and removal of the rubber ends off of at least one of them she was able to make a set of tools to use.

She tried to focus on hearing the tumblers but she also was trying to hear out for company. Élodie had not encountered anyone else in this strange hospital place since she arrived. She had started to wonder who normally resided here. Clearly this felt like it was a home to one of the Killers. She felt her turning pick move with ease after a few pushes. The door coming open as she found herself stepping into an unlit office only having the dim lights of the hallway to give her some bearings. She stowed her makeshift tools into another pocket once she freed them from the lock. She regretted not taking one of the many flashlights the Survivors seemed to have stocked up in the campsite.

From her view were the vague shapes of objects like a couch which was the most visible from the doorway. She noticed on the couch’s back cushion neatly folded up was a thick red plaid blanket. Whoever resided here also fought off the building’s constant coldness. Further to the left of her was maybe a desk and chairs. She also noticed this space was a bit warmer as she felt it leave the room. Her ears tried to hear if anyone was near her. Only the sounds of the building were her current company. She needed more light and she started to feel around for a light switch to see if there was power to this room or not. Her hand brushed up the panel the switch was on and got a slight shock from it that made her fingers numb for a moment but she pushed up on the switch. The office came to life with light and it was far bolder than any of the rooms she had seen in this building. Except for the one red room that was somewhat near the center. However unlike that room there weren’t windows that led to short halls. Indeed to the left of the doorway was a large desk and some chairs. The desk was rather free of clutter other than some pens.

She started to look to the walls noticing there were bookcases and other things hung up. However before she could step in fully to look closer she swore she heard steps down the hall somewhere. She quickly threw the light off and tried to quickly but quietly pull the door shut after feeling there was a means to lock this door again. She heard the steps stop but she wasn’t seeing anything down either end of the hall she had the best line of sight to. To her it was hard shoe to tile floor. Not a thud. She looked to where she could duck into and tried to take large but hurried steps across the hall hoping she wasn’t heard. She had seen a room to duck into. The steps began again. They had not picked up pace. Getting closer and closer until they got to the door. She dared to take a peak from her hiding spot.

It was the electric one. Of course this place was his. She watched the Doctor set his bat down against the door and produce a key to get the door open. He took his weapon back once he got it open and heard a metallic thunk. Then the switch being clicked. The room was still dark. She looked down at the hand she used to touch the switch. While not numb still had a slight tingle to it. She could hear movement from the office again. She ducked her head into the dim room she was hiding in. Hard soled shoes came back to the hall and seemed to make their way to her side of the hall.

Did he see her? As he got closer to where she was she could hear his breathing. She tried to inch along the wall away from the doorway quietly. He had paused near the doorway. She then heard the sound of metal being fiddled with and leather. She felt the hairs on her neck stand at hearing the build up of static. She looked for some locker to duck into. She had heard from Felix to seek those out to avoid the static. She bolted hoping to hit the locker before the impending wave of electricity would. The static was cut short and what got her to freeze was a voice from the nearby hall.

“We’re close I see,” The voice chuckled. It was distorted but male. A static crackle mixed into the distortion.

Élodie tried to finish her trek across the room just to get out of sight somehow when she felt watched. She forced enough of her head to look back to the doorway to see him there. The Doctor had one hand resting on the door frame while the other was held up and she could see the sparks from it. His eyes still held wide. The glow they had flickered in intensity upon her eyes meeting his. Her eyes were stuck staring at being caught.

The Doctor lowered the hand that was holding a charge. His mouth while freed of the mouth guards smiled before he took one step into the room, “There’s the little rat who broke into my office. And it’s the newest subject even. Adventurous little thing aren’t you?”

Élodie did not like the tone but it was enough to get her to tear her eyes off of his, “Your office?”

“It’s the only door here. No real doors are present when this space is used for trials. And I keep it locked,” He said still looking at her, “My light switch was tampered with.”

Absently she looked towards the hand she used to touch that switch.

“This place is hard to keep fully lit so I conserve where to put power at. I keep a charge on that switch. And given that I found you really leaves it as only you being the culprit,” He easily closed the gap between them in a few strides. He then got a hold of the hand she was looking at or rather her wrist, “Nothing was out of place. This time. However…”

Élodie felt her body tense at this. The Killer’s grip was rough and tight. His hand was extremely warm. She hadn’t noticed this in their trial together. She had waited for the Doctor to continue as it sounded he would. The fingers around her wrist were so charred and calloused. In the grip he had on her she felt her fingers tingle like they had when she touched the light switch.

* * *

In his grip Herman felt the young woman tense. Like she was expecting him to lash out with his power. However the fact that she said nothing in that moment amused him. Of course he was correct in his assessment of the office being broken into. He had her right near. It was a shame she didn’t actually take anything from what he could tell from his initial look of the room. Nothing to really give her a jolt for.

“However if I catch you again like this next time will not be as pleasant of a meeting,” he said not letting her go quite yet.

“Alright if that is all am I good to leave?” She asked, her voice had been one he had been trying to place. Not American for one. It had a muffled quality that was a bit distinct.

“Not quite. I’m curious. Why are you even here?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. I wasn’t thinking of coming here. I’ve been told the Fog will take where you think, but this wasn’t what I was thinking,” the woman said.

“Clearly you were. The Fog uses what is on the mind to guide the traveler. If it’s not a solid thought it will dig around until otherwise,” He said finally releasing his grip.

She seemed to leave her arm where it was briefly until she let it drop to her side, “I guess I had a previous trial on my mind even though it wasn’t really a thought I had.”

“However you stayed despite that, why?” He hadn’t quite given her space back.

“Curiosity I guess. I was able to see and hear things that I had not known when I was in trial,” She looked around taking a step back to force space again.

“Yet that doesn’t excuse the office,” He said.

“You said it yourself. There is hardly a door. Of course I would be wondering what that was about,” her tone gained confidence as she gave him a mild look.

He smiled at the response, “Well I have other questions but that can be done in the office. It is getting a bit cold. It is warmer in there.”

* * *

Was the Doctor inviting her into the space she just broke into earlier? Élodie was weary of this. His tone had shifted from threat to cordial. Not feeling the need to go to trial yet she decided to see where this went. She had been told that Killers can only do so much to them outside of the trials. There were rules this Entity seemed to keep in its space. She gave the Doctor a look as if to say lead on. He left the room and she followed behind him and into the office she had broken into earlier. It was now lit up again after he placed a sparking finger to the switch and flipped it.

She looked to the couch she had first seen and took a seat there instead of up near the desk. She still wanted distance and the door near her. The Doctor closed the door once the pair got in. He approached the wall that had some books to it and turned his back to her. She could hear the sound of metal sliding about which made her lift her head up to see he had been messing about with the headgear he still had on. Until finally he lifted the strapped thing off. He set it aside on something she couldn’t see until he moved to his desk to sit. A model of a head was being used as a stand for the ghastly contraption. His voice made her look to the desk and saw he had one elbow resting on it rubbing at one of his eyes while the other was tugging about a drawer pulling out some folders.

“Many of the questions I will be asking are rather simple. However it is quite rare for me to ask subjects while they are still fresh. In regards to the cycle we have here in this place,” He said.

“The trials?” She asked.

“Yes those,” He answered as he started to arrange the folders before taking one of the pens found on the desk, “First question: What is your name?”

“Figured you already had that by now?” Élodie leaned back in the couch.

“No. We’ve only had one trial together. My colleagues do not often talk to me about subjects,” The Doctor shook his head.

“Élodie,” She said.

The pen scratched before, “and last?”

“What do you need my last name for?” She questioned.

“Formalities and file organization,” He responded dryly.

With some hesitation she gave her last name and spelled it out seeing he was slow to write it out. The next couple questions felt much like one would ask for a basic profile. It had clicked to her as she answered that this guy probably had files on the other Survivors. What kinds of things would this guy be bothering to record. Was this need a fragment of this Killer’s life before the Fog? His tone was clinical throughout this initial set of questions and follow ups.

“So I had been informed that you know one of the other subjects prior to being here in the Fog, is this correct?” The Doctor started to move another folder to be near the paper he was currently writing in.

“And if it is?” Élodie asked.

“Who would that be? How are you connected to them?” He then asked.

“And if I find that to be none of your business?” She dared ask. Wanting to see how the response would go.

“If not from you I shall ask elsewhere,” He let the sound of the pen fill in for a brief moment before he continued, “I much would rather prefer to hear from the most direct source of course, but there are others here. Others I could ask yes. Colleagues as well as subjects though I feel this question is best found with you or another subject. Perhaps the blonde that came in before you?”

He knows of Felix. Perhaps the Doctor already knew of the connection she had with Felix. The Doctor simply testing to read into her more. Before she could respond to the question of a comment was a distorted chuckle.

“The blonde and you then?” His smile was the kind that made her look away.

“Believe their name was…” He seemed to shuffle some papers around, “Felix?”

She nodded and at this point she felt the pull, “I’m sorry but I am needed,” She started to push herself up from her seat.

“Tragic,” The Killer sighed, “But you have given me enough of a start. Just take the hall that will take you straight up. Past the theater and into reception. From there the Fog will get you where you are to be,” Making a gesture with his free hand to signal her to go, “I would hurry then if you been trying to fight off the call until now.”

She did not need to be told twice as the pull came stronger and seemed to push her legs into action. She had tried not to bolt straight out as if in fright, but she did not know how long she had until the next pull and what it might do. She felt something horrible would occur and it would not leave her until she answered it.

* * *

Herman looked down at what he had jotted down from their conversation. He could fill in some blanks in the meantime. This was a rare case of subjects knowing each other before coming here. He had wanted a clearer picture of her connection to the blonde one. Her reactions told him about as much as her words. To some degree he had been more attentive to her actual voice than the words. He liked the confidence this voice sometimes had in their interaction. He got up however to keep the warmth of the office intact as Élodie had left the door open in her haste to the call to trial. He had really gotten to her even if she tried to hide this from him. He started to put the papers into their respected folders.

He had to set aside this curiosity and return to his ongoing assessment and treatment of his only current patient. After all there seemed to be more things locked up in that drugged hazy head of theirs. With correct application of stimuli he knew he could punch through once more. It was only a matter of time before they would come to his grounds again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between what I had been trying to hammer out here and the other fic I have going which that has hit a match chapter which those take me a while to really write out I'm thankful that at least one of these fics got an update again. Perhaps a combination of life events and my initial burst of drive in the fandom has finally settled a bit does play into how often I will get a chance to update now. It has not helped that I have been taking some time to write out a third thing related to this fandom however at this time it's more of an exercise to help me cement how I handle writing a particular character, the one I put the most effort into trying to get into the headspace for. I'm not sure how much someone wants to read through a rehashing of existing lore on top of some guess work of how it felt early on. If there is any interest I guess leave a note. I'll likely ask this same question at on the other fic's author's note once I get it's current match chapter done.


End file.
